An Unholy Alliance - Captain's Log, Year 2262
by Avirra
Summary: Another year with Captain James T. Kirk of the ISS Enterprise and his crew. SPOILER ALERT : all of the new set of Star Trek movies to date have been merged into this storyline.
1. Stardate 2262:002

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.002

Toasting in the year went well. Interesting seeing Spock with Romulan ale. Since it was formulated with Vulcanoids in mind, it was interesting seeing Spock a little tipsy. His ears flush with a darker green tone much to the amusement of both Nyota and Bones.

Tallying up last year, I have three planets under my control now and will soon have androids ready to start off other colonies. I wonder if I can count that booby-trapped Starbase among my possessions yet? I think that's another spot I'll man with my androids.


	2. Stardate 2262:005

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.005

It appears that we're getting a busy start to the year. Uhura has picked up an Romulan distress call coming from a scientific colony on Triacus. I've had her to send word to the Romulans that we, as their allies, will investigate since none of their ships seem to be in this sector. Like I told Spock, doesn't hurt to keep in the good graces of the Empress.

That reminds me - I wonder how Princess T'anra is doing? A four way session with her, Bones and Gaila could be epic.


	3. Stardate 2262:007

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.007

It's easy to tell from Spock's attitude that he's not thrilled about us going to assist the Triacus Romulan colony. Of course, he's stated his opinion of the Romulans in no uncertain terms in the past.

I thought Spock was going to choke on his plomeek soup when Bones casually mentioned that Sarek didn't seem to be very fond of Romulans, but the T'Pau seemed to have an open mind where they were concerned. Mentioning the resemblance between T'Pau and Empress N'alea got Bones glared at.


	4. Stardate 2262:01

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.01

We have received a message from the Romulan Empire including their thanks for our assistance and details on the colony. It is a small scientific outpost with five family groups living there - ten adults, eight children of varying ages. We have been requested to send word back as soon as we determine why the distress signal was sent, at which time the Romulans will decide whether or not to send in one of their own ships.

Spock may not agree with me but I feel that the more favors they owe us, the better.


	5. Stardate 2262:013

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.013

We are now entering the Alpha Lyrae system and I've ordered the helm to take us in slowly as we do full range scanning. So far, there is no signs of other ships and long range scans of Triacus are not showing any indications of recent natural disturbances such as major storms or earthquakes. That leaves illness, but if that was the problem, surely they would have requested medical assistance and not evacuation.

We'll go into orbit and do more detailed scanning before I send a landing party down to investigate further.


	6. Stardate 2262:016

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.016

Since there are children involved, Bones asked me for permission to be in the landing party. After thinking it over, I assigned Uhura and Chekov to the landing party, then granted his request. Uhura knows more Romulan dialects than anyone else onboard, so she should be able to handle anything that comes up.

Once Spock found out Uhura was going, he also volunteered. I don't understand why he remains leery of Bones and Uhura being together. You would think that Uhura yelling at him about his jealousy should have settled that for good.


	7. Stardate 2262:018

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.018

I gave Spock permission to go with the Triacus landing party, but he might be wishing now that I hadn't. Bones has ordered Spock to undergo a complete exam after he found that all of the adult Romulans of the colony were dead. Stranger, they seem to have killed themselves even though they were leaving their children behind.

Bones has brought the children onboard to check them over as well. While granted that I have no experience with Romulan children, these kids seem strangely dispassionate about the fact that their parents are dead.


	8. Stardate 2262:021

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.021

The response has come to our report regarding the state of the Triacus colony. The Romulans are choosing not to waste any resources with sending a ship for a group of already dead scientists. There were formal thanks to us for checking out the distress signal and the offer to keep the children as compensation. I accepted them as I knew the Bones would want to keep them.

Speaking of the children, as well as Bones can tell, they're healthy physically, but their continued lack of any concern over their parents bothers him.


	9. Stardate 2262:024

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.024

Bones did want the children, though it didn't improve his opinion of the Romulans. He talked to me privately and said he was getting some odd readings, but when he mentioned it, the readings changed and that wasn't the first time something unexplainable has happened since the children came aboard. Bones is worried something might have beamed aboard with them.

Anyone else? I'd say their imagination was too active, but it was Bones spotting something out of place when no-one else did that prevented Mudd's android from shanghaiing us.


	10. Stardate 2262:027

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.027

There was no reason for us to remain at Triacus, but I wanted the Romulan colony checked over for anything of value that might have been left behind. I considered going down myself with Bones, but he didn't want to leave the children yet and I didn't feel like going without him. I ordered two of our Security down to go over the area.

I didn't think anything else about it until I received the report that they missed their first check-in and found we're no longer orbiting Triacus.


	11. Stardate 2262:03

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.03

Spock examined after Bones made the request and he has confirmed that an unknown energy being has attached itself to the children. It's all theory right now, but Spock believes the creature needs the children both in order to move and to focus the considerable mental abilities it possesses.

So long as it remains attached to the children, it's a danger to the ship. We need to figure out a way to destroy the creature - and, more difficult, a way that Bones approves of, which means no lasting damage to the kids.


	12. Stardate 2262:032

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.032

Spock has refined his theory a bit more. From observation, he doesn't believe the energy creature is actually attached to the children in a possession kind of way. He describes it more like a tether. The creature is the balloon and the string from it is tied to them. All we have to do is find a way to separate them.

While Bones being over-protective of them is going to make things difficult, I still enjoy watching the dynamics between him and the children. They've really become attached to each other.


	13. Stardate 2262:035

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.035

The energy being has been destroyed. I would find it interesting if it hadn't come so close to killing Bones.

The being, which called itself Gorgon, didn't care for Bones and the children being close. He used his connection through the children to influence an intern to inject Bones with poison. It might have succeeded if the children hadn't realized Gorgon wanted to kill Bones and stopped him.

When Gorgon materialized to berate the kids, Spock was able to lock onto his frequency and destroyed him by scrabbling the energy pattern.


	14. Stardate 2262:038

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.038

I've given in to the request Bones made to set up rooms for the kids. Hell, they earned their keep by helping us get rid of Gorgon. The five boys will share one room while the three girls share the other.

Bones is also making deals with Uhura for teaching the kids both Imperial common as well as Vulcan. That makes me think that he intends for these kids to eventually go with T'Pau to help strengthen the Vulcan bloodlines. Not a bad idea - hopefully Spock will agree and help prepare them.


	15. Stardate 2262:04

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.04

Bones has gotten Spock involved with the kids in the oddest way I can imagine - picking out Vulcan names for them. The boys are now Seran, Solak, Tavok, Tadur, and Temak. The girls have chosen T'Khara, T'Cholla, and T'Isuke - from what Spock says, all the girls are named after Vulcan plants. I'll never be able to tell one from the other, so Bones needs to stick nametags on them or something.

The kids don't seem to mind abandoning their Romulan identities. I need to ask Bones about that later.


	16. Stardate 2262:042

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.042

I waited until after Bones had the kids bedded down for the night, then took him to our retreat for some drinks and talking. Once we were alone, I asked him how he'd gotten the kids to go along with abandoning their Romulan heritage.

The youngest three did it because the older ones wanted to and the older ones wanted to because Gorgon had them convinced that their parents didn't want them. Since the parents are dead, Bones didn't correct that. It will make their assimilation into the Vulcans go smoother.


	17. Stardate 2262:046

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.046

To the absolute delight of Gem and Gaila, the three youngest kids have been turned over to them - in Gaila's case, when she's off duty.

Bones has done some testing on the older five. Scott's agreed to take one of the boys and one of the girls to Engineering, Chekov is working with another of the boys, Spock has agreed to oversee the remaining girl and the last boy apparently shows some inclination toward medicine. As long as their training doesn't interfere with ship's business, I have no objections.


	18. Stardate 2262:049

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.049

The ship is settling back down again. Uhura is encouraging the children to keep up with their Romulan as well as learning Vulcan as there aren't enough Romulan translators in the Empire. I might learn a bit of that myself for the next time I encounter T'anra. I wonder if she'd be amenable to the thought of being one of my consorts once I claim the Imperial throne?

That's for later though. I've decided to warp back to discuss possible relocation of some of her brood with the Horta.


	19. Stardate 2262:052

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.052

We enter orbit on the Horta's planet tomorrow. I'll leave Scotty in charge since I'll be taking Spock and Bones down with me. The Horta mother already trusts them.

I have high hopes that the Horta mother can be convinced to let some of her young go exploring. The possibilities that will open up for us with a few well-placed Horta harvesting metals for us while simultaneously helping protect those planets from poachers? Staggering.

We'll take soil samples to make sure the other planets can support the Hortas' needs.


	20. Stardate 2262:055

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.055

The discussion with Mother Horta went well. Her suggestion is that we take four of her offspring to the closest planet we have in mind, which would be the tritanium laden one. We will put the youngsters on the surface and let them stay there for one week exploring, tunneling, and eating. One requirement is that we check on them daily to make sure the planet isn't having an ill effect on them. After that, we will bring them back to commune with Mother Horta and she will make her final decision then.


	21. Stardate 2262:057

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.057

Spock and Scott are working out the logistics of moving the Horta young to the other planet. With the corrosive acids they excrete, they need to be kept out of contact with our ship's surfaces for their safety as well as ours.

The best suggestion was to wall in a section of the shuttlebay with force fields, fill that area with the soil from the Horta's planet and then teleport the youngsters into it. That will keep them both fed and contained. They should have the area ready for the Horta tomorrow.


	22. Stardate 2262:059

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.059

The force field area is ready and the four Horta have been beamed aboard. Spock checked with them and they seem quite pleased with their accommodations - even though at least one of them had a less than positive reaction to the feeling of being teleported. Nothing serious - he just didn't care for the sensation.

The Horta mother sent two males and two females for this survey trip. We'll be in orbit of the tritanium planet soon and let the four of them loose to explore and sample how the soil tastes there.


	23. Stardate 2262:061

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.061

Spock and Bones teleported down to confer with the young Horta. They reported back that the two females and one of the males are very enthusiastic about this planet, saying the taste is quite different to what they're used to, but enjoyable. As for the other male, he was the one that didn't like the sensation of the teleport and nothing has made him happy since. Once we return him to the mother Horta, I doubt he'll leave that planet again.

Despite him, the reactions of the other three are encouraging.


	24. Stardate 2262:063

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.063

The one unhappy Horta isn't getting much sympathy from his three siblings. Or my officers for that matter. Bones has given him the nickname of 'Whiny'.

On the positive side, the other three Horta had their first bowel movements since their arrival and Scotty was nearly in tears over the purity level of the tritanium nuggets. I think we'll need to make another side trip to Stella. Between the Horta and a colony of androids working to make a base here, the metal deposits should be safe from any would-be poachers.


	25. Stardate 2262:066

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.066

Bones has renamed Whiny to Sulky. Through Spock, Sulky requested to be brought back aboard to wait in the force field chamber until his siblings are ready to leave. Even with the bad report he's bound to give to Mother Horta, I think the more glowing reports from the other three will overrule him.

Spock's melding with each of the Horta daily. The only complaint voiced by the other three is that they have to leave in a few days. Meanwhile, the daily gathering of tritanium nuggets is keeping Scotty very happy.


	26. Stardate 2262:068

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.068

Two more days before we take the Horta exploration team back to Mother Horta. I think we'll be making an immediate trip back with at least three Horta, if not more.

I've discussed it with my core group and we've decided that a group of a thousand androids will be enough to get a good start on setting up the planet's surface. They certainly won't be lacking for raw materials to build with. The Horta have been uncovering other metals including beryllium and titanium. Another step toward my Empire.


	27. Stardate 2262:071

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.071

At Scotty's pleading, Spock made a request to the Horta and one of the females agreed - the one that Bones calls Tallulah. I refuse to ask why.

Scotty is beaming down all of his raw ore stockpile and she is going to digest and purify it for him. The more we're around the Horta, the more advantages I can see to our alliance with them. And since what triggers their reduction to one Horta guarding the next generation of eggs is excess population, spreading them around has advantages for them as well.


	28. Stardate 2262:074

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.074

Tomorrow, we beam the other Horta aboard and return to Mother Horta. Scotty is delighted - Tallulah processed all of his ore, so not only is it purer and ready to use, it takes up a lot less room in storage. I was a little worried about how all those metals would affect the Horta's health, but Bones explained to me that metals are kind of like Horta candy. Nothing that gives them any nutrition, but they like the taste and, so long as they get enough real nutrition, it doesn't hurt them.


	29. Stardate 2262:077

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.077

Beaming up the three Horta and getting all four back to Mother Horta went without any problems. We've been requested to give them until tomorrow, at which time we will beam down to hear the Mother Horta's decision.

If her answer is what I expect it to be, we'll ferry the young Horta settlers over to the planet before heading to pick up the androids we'll need. Norma assures me that Norman is already aware of our requirements and that the colonization group will be ready and waiting for us.


	30. Stardate 2262:08

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.08

I'm not sure if we have an annoyance or a great opportunity. We have half a dozen young Horta that have been given permission to resettle, but the one that Bones calls Tallulah? She wants to join the crew and explore other planets.

I told the Mother Horta that I would discuss the feasibility of Tallulah joining us while we are ferrying the other six to their new home and that we would have an answer for her when we return. Scotty and Spock are currently increasing the force area to accommodate six.


	31. Stardate 2262:083

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.083

We are transporting the six Horta colonists to their new planet - two females and four males. On having the meeting with my core group, it appears that all of them are enthusiastic about adding Tallulah to the crew.

Spock, Uhura, and Bones already have their heads together trying to figure out a translator that Tallulah could use to communicate so she doesn't have to always talk through Spock. Scotty pointed out that we've already made an area big enough for six Horta, so that could be her quarters. Maybe this **could** work.


	32. Stardate 2262:086

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.086

The six Horta are on planet and happily burrowing away. My core group is convinced that we can make Tallulah coming aboard work, so I'm leaving the logistics to them. We'll pick her up on our way to get the android colonists.

Spock and Bones seem confident that they can rig a way for her to talk to the rest of us and Scotty's even talking about a variation on a hoverchair that was designed to be operated by thought to allow Tallulah to get around the ship as she desires.


	33. Stardate 2262:089

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.089

Tallulah is in her new quarters - which is the same space we used for transporting the other six to give her more room. When I asked how we would transport other Horta in the future, Scotty brushed aside that concern saying that she could either return to the smaller force field area during the move or spend some time on her home planet until we returned for her.

That sounded reasonable so we're currently in route to Stella. Spock is planning to use the travel time to work on the translator for Tallulah.


	34. Stardate 2262:092

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.092

We will enter orbit around Stella tomorrow. If everything is ready as it should be, we'll only be there one day. I requested that the locus for the colony group be named Nathan.

I also plan to pick up android doubles of myself and my core group while we're there. We're going to be moving into dangerous territory soon in forging our own empire. Decoys could come in very handy. Bones says I just want someone who could deal with my paperwork load for me. Which isn't a bad thought.


	35. Stardate 2262:095

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.095

It's a very good thing that the androids don't mind being crowded, otherwise bringing the one thousand and eight of them onboard would have been awkward. The thousand that will be joining the six Horta are basically standing like statues in one of the shuttle bay areas, so their locus, Nathan, and the seven duplicates are the only ones in the crew spaces.

I've ordered my core group to keep their duplicates in their own quarters so that the androids can study and pick up on the nuances of their behavior.


	36. Stardate 2262:098

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.098

Tomorrow, we will be beaming down the android colonists and their equipment. With the Horta providing them with raw materials, the colony should be build in short order. Rather nice that Mudd gave me access to a planet full of bored androids. I will certainly do my best to keep all of them occupied from now on.

I need to name the planet or at least the colony. It will be the first one established solely by me, after all. I think I'll stop by Sickbay and see what Bones thinks might work.


	37. Stardate 2262:101

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.101

Spock has come up with a rough device that can be used by a Horta to communicate, basically in Morse code format. Not ideal, but it's a beginning and easily taught to the androids so that at least one of the Horta on the planet will be able to directly communicate with them.

So far as naming the planet goes, Bones suggested Malus. Took me a minute to translate the Latin, but I have to admit it seems appropriate to me. Malus will be the name of both the colony and the planet.


	38. Stardate 2262:104

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.104

I found it funnier than Spock, but the androids have already made several improvements to Horta communication device. We'll leave orbit tomorrow before Spock becomes tempted to start dismantling our colonists.

The androids got straight to work the minute they beamed down. The introductions between the Horta and Nathan, the android locus, have already been handled. It looks like they'll get along fine.

Other good news, Scotty told me that he received the alert that someone at Starbase IDSS K-16 finally triggered our booby trap. Time to claim my first Starbase.


	39. Stardate 2262:107

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.107

I ordered the helm to take us back to Stella so that we can collect another group of androids to man my Space Station, which I will be renaming Persica as planned. Persica Alpha, to be precise. Should be a matter of simply getting a few hundred onboard and setting a locus for them. They aren't going to be building, after all - just taking over the running of an already existing station.

I need to ask Scott who won the pool. Wasn't me - I didn't think they'd last that long.


	40. Stardate 2262:11

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.11

Of all people, it was Gaila who won the pool. She's already talking about getting something nice for Jo-Jo with her winnings and has also said that she plans to drag me, Bones, Nyota, and Pavel out for a good meal and plenty of drinks the next time we get to a pleasure planet. Sounds nice. Fortunately, I'm in a position to make that happen sooner than later.

Norman has been informed of our need for more androids to maintain Persica Alpha. They wanted purpose? I plan to keep providing that.


	41. Stardate 2262:114

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.114

I called my core group for a brainstorm session regarding Persica Alpha. First discussion - the number of androids we should take there. By station specifications, it takes a minimum of 300 personnel to keep all basic functions operational, but it has a maximum capacity of 7,000. Chekov made a very good suggestion that we first figure out what we want the station to do for us and then allocate androids as needed.

Station security and the laboratories will all need to be upgraded. A well-equipped repair dock wouldn't be amiss either.


	42. Stardate 2262:117

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.117

Between defending the station from possible invasion, growing crops, updating labs and computer systems and various other tasks that we would like the androids to do, I'm looking at a population of about three thousand for the station. We'll need to make two trips, but that's the nice thing about warp technology. Two trips will be a matter of days, not decades.

Bones wants a state of the art medical center built there and I don't see why not. His personal androids have shown they can handle basic medical procedures.


	43. Stardate 2262:12

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.12

I beamed down with Spock and Bones to talk directly with Norman and the locus for Persica Alpha, Natalie. Bones wondered if it was going to be obvious that all of the locus points had names beginning with N, but Spock pointed out that the only reason Norman stood out was Mudd's habit for both shapely female androids and having large numbers of them with the same faces and names. With my preference for each android to be unique, there's no reason why our locus androids should stand out from the others.


	44. Stardate 2262:123

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.123

At Norman's request, we beamed down Bones' personal androids so that what they've learned from working Sickbay can be downloaded into the ones that will be working the Persius medical center.

Scotty and a couple of his team have also been consulting with Bones over what all his dream medical center would have, including the labs. The specifications will be given to the androids. That should keep them busy for a while. Once the androids have inventoried the entire station, we'll figure out what else they need to complete their tasks.


	45. Stardate 2262:126

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.126

We have fifteen hundred androids aboard and are in route to Persica Alpha. With the exceptions of the ones that will be in charge of overseeing the medical center, they are all standing in a shuttlebay, waiting for us to arrive.

I was curious why Bones had the others with him and Spock. They're giving the androids downloads on the Fabrini language and copies of all of the information we took from the asteroid ship's computers. Considering the large amount of valuable medical procedures Bones and Spock have already recovered, I approve.


	46. Stardate 2262:129

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.129

We've arrived at Persica and I've sent over the first five hundred androids to begin the task of gathering the dead. Airlocking that many bodies would be problematic at best, but Bones has asked for a variety of corpses for the medical androids to work on, so that will take care of at least a hundred. Since the base uses anti-matter for power, the remainder will be added to the matter storage chambers to use as fuel.

Scotty says it will only take a day or two have everything operational again.


	47. Stardate 2262:132

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.132

Another five hundred androids have been transported to the station with orders to begin a thorough inventory of everything onboard. Scotty has the life-support systems back online, but it will take most of today before the temperature and atmosphere will be stable enough be able to be there without suiting up.

We're studying the plans of the station that Spock pulled from the station computers and finalizing which areas will be dedicated to which projects. Tomorrow, the final group will be transported to the station before we return for the other half.


	48. Stardate 2262:135

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.135

The final androids of the first load are aboard the station. If they are able to create what my core group has envisioned, it will be an impressive place once they're done. Weapons, shields, communications and science labs will all be up to Enterprise standards and the medical center will surpass ours since more space will be dedicated to it.

Uhura spoke to Norman about alterations for the next set of androids we'll be picking up, but is being close-lipped on what modifications she requested. I'll see for myself soon.


	49. Stardate 2262:138

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.138

We're headed back to pick up the rest of the androids for the station. Bones asked what we'll do about other starships coming into the station. That's a good question. I'm calling a meeting tomorrow with our core group to discuss our options. Merchant ships can likely come and go as usual, but Imperial ships are another matter.

Depending on the outcome of our discussions, I might have to seriously consider that my timetable needs to be adjusted. Well, as I told Pike - be flexible to opportunity when it knocks.


	50. Stardate 2262:141

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.141

We reached a decision regarding how to handle ships coming to the Persica station. Merchant and private vessels will come and go as if it is a normal station. As far as Imperial vessels go? It's too good of an opportunity to pass up so we'll be adapting what Mudd's plans were for us.

The androids will take the highest ranking officers onboard without drawing attention and replace them with android duplicates while the real officers are held in a brig area. I might be able to use some of them.


	51. Stardate 2262:144

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.144

We beamed down to Stella to look over the next set of androids and, if Spock hadn't been standing right there, I might have kissed Uhura. The new androids are a mix of different sexes representing fifteen different races. Vulcans, Andorians, Bandi, Tellerites, Arcadians **,** Orions, Caitians, Axanar, Regellians, Coridans, Therbians, Denobulans, Edosians, Benzites, and Angosians - all programmed with appropriate language skills. An impressive undertaking which will camouflage the station all the better.

Bones must have been involved in giving the androids the correct physical details for each race. Again, I'm very impressed.


	52. Stardate 2262:147

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.147

After consulting with Spock, I've ordered Norman to have another five hundred of the mixed Vulcan style of android constructed. The locus for the new grouping will be N'Veyah and we'll be putting her under T'Pau's control. The construction is already underway, so we should be able to pick them up after we get this other set of fifteen hundred to the Persica station.

When we pick up the Vulcan set, Bones is going to take twenty of them for some intense medical training on Vulcan physiology and anatomy.


	53. Stardate 2262:15

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.15

We're on our way back to Persica. It will be interesting to see how much the station improves over the next two years. The androids don't have sleep requirements like we do, so the alterations should happen fairly rapidly so long as they have materials to work with.

We really need to commandeer a warp-drive ship for their use so they can obtain raw materials themselves. That's a future worry. For now, according to the inventory of materials, they have enough to keep them busy for a year or more.


	54. Stardate 2262:153

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.153

I came off duty and entered my quarters to find the very pleasant surprise of Bones and Gem waiting on me. I was shooed into the shower and was told to lie down once I was finished. Seems Bones has been teaching Gem the art of massage and with her mixing in touches of her empathy? It was the best massage ever. She worked out kinks in my muscles that I didn't even realize that I'd had. I was so relaxed that I hadn't even noticed Alexander playing in the background.


	55. Stardate 2262:156

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.156

The rest of the androids are now on the Persica station. Bones took me to the station commander's office, which is being outfitted for me, and gestured to the banks of screens showing the various sections of the station.

"This is it, Jim - the real start of your Empire. Take a few minutes - enjoy this. Once the other Empires take note, we'll be too busy to appreciate it for a few years."

He's right. I've taken other steps, but taking over this station was the real point of no return.


	56. Stardate 2262:159

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.159

Bones and I went to take a look at the future medical center. The androids have been busy - the equipment from the station's former medical section has already been relocated and is ready to be used if necessary. The way Bones ran his hand over the equipment and the gleam in his eyes as he took in the amount of work already finished was well worth it.

I believe I've taken Pike's advice about indulging my doctor to extremes, but Bones has gone to a few extremes for me as well.


	57. Stardate 2262:162

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.162

After giving it some long and hard thought, I've had Norma contact Norman and the special android I'm having made to surprise Bones will be ready by the time we return for the Vulcan androids. Come to think of it, I believe I'll have a special android built for Pike as well.

I'm thinking about making the trip to Persica at least once or twice a year, probably stopping by Malus on the way to pick up a load of tritanium for the androids to use in rebuilding this station.


	58. Stardate 2262:165

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.165

I made mention of an android for Pike and Bones questioned the wisdom of letting Pike in on that little secret. He settled down after I explained what I meant by having an android made for him.

Eventually, and probably sooner than I'd like, it's going to dawn on Pike that I'm not getting ready to back him for the position of Emperor and intend to claim it myself. I need an operative that Pike's not aware of to keep an eye on him in case he goes against me.


	59. Stardate 2262:168

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.168

As we were preparing to leave Persica, fate dropped a new opportunity into my lap. The ISS Miranda came into range, heavily damaged, docking with no communication to the station. The androids were very efficient - the surviving seventeen crewmembers were escorted to Medical before realizing that none of them were being left onboard.

According to their logs, the last transmission they were able to send before losing their communications panel was an alert that they were under attack by pirates. Some repairs plus a new name? I'll have two ships in my fleet.


	60. Stardate 2262:171

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.171

While relaxing after our private time, Bones brought up the subject of Sulu. It's not exactly a secret that Sulu wants his own ship, so Bones suggested that the Miranda be used as a carrot for him. If Sulu proves himself to me between now and when the Miranda is ready to go out again, he becomes her Captain. He proves he can handle that, he gets first option when a larger ship becomes available.

Not a bad idea - show Sulu how much quicker he'll move up by being loyal to me.


	61. Stardate 2262:174

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.174

The expression on Sulu's face when I called him Hikaru and asked him to inspect the Miranda with me? Absolutely priceless. Equally priceless was that look of hunger in his eyes when I said I was considering him for the Captain's seat once repairs were complete. The ship doesn't need a large crew - thirty plus the Captain is more than adequate. My suggestion would be ten androids, ten from the original crew and ten transfers from the Enterprise.

As an extra nudge, I'm allowing Sulu to choose her new name.


	62. Stardate 2262:177

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.177

Sulu got back to me with the vessel's new name - the ISS Advance. That will be the androids first priority - removal of any and all registry markings that would identify her as the Miranda.

We'll take some of the damaged components with us as we leave tomorrow and release them in the area of her transmission along with parts of the bodies of the crewmembers that didn't survive the attack. Anyone investigating shouldn't have any questions about the Miranda and her crew being lost in the fight with the pirates.


	63. Stardate 2262:18

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.18

Bits and pieces of both the Miranda and her crew are in one of our storage areas, so we'll go to the site of the last transmission and release that before heading back to Stella to pick up the Vulcan androids as well as the special ones I requested.

I need to figure an appropriate award for Bones. Sulu is diving into studies and his entire attitude has altered for the better. After our trip to Vulcan, I think I might give Sulu permission to start going over personnel files. Keep him busy.


	64. Stardate 2262:183

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.183

We're in the process of releasing some of the Miranda's remains in the area the pirate attack took place. Bones even thought to bring some of the ruined uniforms from the survivors, so there will be DNA from nearly everyone listed as being onboard and no reason for anyone to suspect that the Miranda wasn't destroyed in the fight.

Tomorrow, we reach Stella, pick up the latest set of androids and put in a new order for more. Things could start happening fast and I plan to be ready for it.


	65. Stardate 2262:186

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.186

The variety of the Vulcan androids is impressive. Everything from young through elders in appearance and all with linguistics and cultural information provided by Nyota and Spock as well as some being given the known medical details from Bones. The group will add nicely to the security of the New Vulcan colony and to T'Pau in particular..

The android I had made for Bones looks to be a teenaged Vulcan female and I intend to put her in Jo's school as a student for another layer of protection for Jo and Rashea.


	66. Stardate 2262:189

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.189

Our course in laid in for New Vulcan and Uhura has sent a priority message to T'Pau requesting permission for us to orbit as well as seeking an appointment for a private meeting with her. She strikes me as a singularly difficult woman to impress, but I hope the new additions for her colony will do just that.

Both Spock and Bones are looking forward to seeing her again. It's still hard to believe that the one thing the two of them are in full agreement on is an ancient Vulcan woman.


	67. Stardate 2262:192

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.192

We received permission to enter orbit of New Vulcan and myself, Spock, and Bones have been granted an audience with T'Pau. I wonder how much it annoys some of the other Vulcan elders that she'll make some of them wait literal months for an audience, but has never made us wait.

Gaila is getting weepy on me as she's realized that she'll be losing her eight wards once we reach Vulcan. She and Gem have done a great job with those Romulan kids. I think T'Pau will be pleased.


	68. Stardate 2262:195

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.195

T'Pau is a crafty old woman. I'm glad she's on my side. She already had willing families lined up to adopt the eight children. The children were introduced to them and left without any fuss or ceremony as T'Pau didn't want any attention drawn to the children or their origins.

She saved the ceremony and fuss for the androids joining the colony, effectively diverting whatever attention the children might have otherwise drawn. The opinions of the other elders on the androids is mixed, but overall the reaction is positive.


	69. Stardate 2262:198

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.198

Dinner was private with only T'Pau, myself, Bones and Spock attending. She had lots of questions regarding the androids and wants to add more of them to the colony. With their low numbers, keeping as many of the remaining Vulcans is her main priority. Even more because the Vulcan genes had kicked in and the breeding imperative was no longer in a seven year cycle for full-blooded Vulcans.

After consulting with Spock and Bones, I mentioned the possibility of her having an android body herself. She was very thoughtful when we parted.


	70. Stardate 2262:201

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.201

Spock came to my quarters while Bones was there to talk about T'Pau. He seemed to be after reassurance that I'm not trying to pull anything with the offer of the android body to his grandmother. Easy enough to do - she's already a strong ally. Besides, any alteration in her personality would be sure to cause unrest and suspicion on New Vulcan, which is the last thing I want.

My intention is keeping T'Pau around for as long as possible. She and I have many of the same end goals.


	71. Stardate 2262:204

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.204

T'Pau requested to meet with us again. While she is intrigued by the possibilities an android body would present, she is concerned as to whether or not being placed inside one would affect her mental abilities. Admittedly, that was not a problem that I had taken into consideration.

Bones mentioned that we could experiment first to see what limitations there might be. He is even volunteering his Vulcan slave for use in the test - an offer that seems to have amused both T'Pau and Spock. I believe I'll accept his offer.


	72. Stardate 2262:207

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.207

I received a message today from Admiral Pike, telling me that our movements had been noticed and remarked on by the Emperor. At least so far as our visits to Vulcan were concerned. Very interesting news, that.

After a quick consultation from Uhura, there's no doubt that the information came from the New Vulcan colony. T'Pau will be informed immediately. Whoever reported to the Emperor behind her back better hope she's in a forgiving mood. Or maybe not. This could give us another Vulcan brain to experiment with for android compatibility.


	73. Stardate 2262:21

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.21

The more I'm around T'Pau, the more impressed I am. All it took was a simple mention that someone on New Vulcan has the Emperor's ear and, less than a day later, she had her spy in chains. I really admire that kind of ruthless efficiency in a woman - when she's on my side, that is.

I believe that this Tumak fellow is the one we'll make use of for the android experiment. No sense in depriving Bones of T'Pring unless we need a second subject for testing.


	74. Stardate 2262:213

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.213

I knew Bones was feeling uneasy about the Emperor's eyes being on us, so I took him back to the Enterprise and pulled him into our private spaces. After a little exercise to take the edge off, I pointed out to him that we were already long past the point of no return and that I sincerely doubted that all of our movements hadn't already drawn attention. It's not like we've been terribly subtle.

At the moment, we're in a position of strength. We need to maintain that position.


	75. Stardate 2262:216

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.216

We're heading to Stella to drop off Tumak and get the next group of Vulcan androids started. I also had Bones gather all the information that androids will need to go ahead and make a copy of T'Pau. Even if she choses not to be transferred into it, it could serve as a useful double if trouble breaks out.

Trying to get as many of my ducks in a row as I can before a direct order comes in. Since our general orders are pretty vague, we have a lot of leeway.


	76. Stardate 2262:219

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.219

As I was expecting, new orders have been transmitted to us. It is a very good thing that I wasn't on visual with anyone when I read them. Of all things, we've been ordered to investigate the disappearance of the Miranda whose last transmission reported a pirate attack.

Even better, we have orders to track down and make examples of the pirates that dared attack an Imperial vessel, whether the Miranda survived the attack or not. This is going to be such fun. I hope the pirates put up a decent fight.


	77. Stardate 2262:222

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.222

Even Spock looked amused when I told the Bridge crew what our new order were. Since we have to pass right by it, we'll be make a short stop to drop off our Vulcan guinea pig on Stella.

We already know where we released the scrap from the Miranda, so the only lengthy part of the mission will be tracking and making examples of the pirates. If we're lucky, they are at least decent enough at pirating that what we take from them will make it worth the bother of capturing them.


	78. Stardate 2262:225

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.225

We've left Stella and are now approaching the site where we dumped the wreckage for the Miranda. As Chekov pointed out, we could have saved ourselves some work if we'd held onto the pieces a little longer, but they could easily have assigned someone else to this duty, so just as well we did it as we did.

Now the fun part - tracking the pirates. We have clues from the Miranda's logs and a direction to start looking. Sulu's looking for recognition of his skills, so we'll find them.


	79. Stardate 2262:228

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.228

As expected, Sulu has us on the pirate's trail. If we have to destroy their ship, we will, but I would prefer to capture it if possible. Repairing a ship to add to my fledgling fleet will take less time and material than building one from scratch. Not to mention, we already know that the pirate's ship has decent engines and weapons already.

I spoke to Bones about possibly letting Sulu choose between the pirate ship and the Advance where Sulu could overhear us. That should keep him from being trigger happy.


	80. Stardate 2262:231

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.231

We've caught our first look at the pirate's vessel. They might be decent pirates after all. The ship is a modified Romulan war bird - those aren't easy to come by. Scotty is practically drooling over the thought of getting his hands on those engines and Sulu seems equally enraptured by the thought of capturing her. Chekov is talking fast and running some sort of calculations. It's times like this that I wish I understood Russian. From the smile on Uhura's face, whatever he's saying must be pretty good.


	81. Stardate 2262:234

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.234

There's being a genius, there's doing logistical math in your head faster than a computer, and then, there's Pavel Chekov. I don't know how, but in the middle of the pirates doing evasive maneuvers, he teleported their helmsman off of that damn ship and straight into our brig. By the time the pirates realized they weren't dodging us any longer, we had them boarded and Scotty had taken control of the engine room to prevent any self-destruct attempts.

The stunned look on their captain's face was priceless.


	82. Stardate 2262:237

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.237

I sent Scotty, Sulu and a team of yeomen to inspect and inventory the Romulan ship. Once they were gone, I pulled Chekov into my ready room for an explanation of how he pulled off capturing their helmsman.

One of the Romulan delegation ships present for the treaty signing was the same style - seems that Klingon women aren't the only ones attracted to curly-haired knife experts. The pirates were concentrating on maneuvering and not bothering to block our scans - Chekov knew where their helm should be and activated the teleporter controls. Impressive.


	83. Stardate 2262:24

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.24

From the look on Sulu's face when he and Scotty returned, I don't have any doubts which ship he'd pick between the pirate ship and the Miranda. Which means I'll need a new plan for the Miranda, but that won't be hard. I might have the androids use it to transport raw materials back to our space station for now.

We've got the pirate ship in our tractor beam and heading toward Persica with it. I want her secured before we make our official report on the Miranda.


	84. Stardate 2262:243

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.243

I took some alone time with Bones since we're having to travel to Persica slower than usual due to towing the pirate ship. While we were by ourselves, I started trying to figure Chekov's motivations out and Bones started laughing at me.

He reminded me that not everyone wants what Sulu and I want. Scotty would hate being Captain because it would take time away from his engines. By the same token, Chekov already has what he wants - a position that he excels at and a stream of praise from his superiors.


	85. Stardate 2262:246

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.246

It feels like it took forever to get the pirate ship to Persica, but it has been docked in the repair zone in the bay next to the Miranda, now the ISS Advance. Since Chekov was responsible for us capturing the pirate ship with minimal damage, I decided to give him the honor of renaming it, which pleased him greatly, but seemed to somewhat annoy Sulu.

It didn't take him long to pick one. He decided to go with a Russian Mongol name since he claims to be descended from them - ISS Yelchin.


	86. Stardate 2262:249

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.249

An amendment has come through to our orders. We are to take our findings as well as the remains of the ISS Miranda to the Yorktown station. She's the biggest and newest station the Empire has, but why there? There are plenty of stations far closer to us. Then I open the 'For the Captain's Eyes Only' section - I have to pick up some artifact and use it to broker a peace between two warring factions.

I don't see why blowing both sides up isn't the first option. More efficient.


	87. Stardate 2262:252

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.252

Traveling all the way to the Yorktown station will take the better part of a week, so I'm pulling Bones from Sickbay rotation unless an emergency crops up. If I'm going to have to play nice with a bunch of bureaucrats, I need a good dose of relaxation beforehand if they prefer me not to break any necks.

Listening in to me recording, Bones remarked that the higher-ups might be sending us because they'd actually prefer a few snapped necks. I suppose I should figure that out before the meeting.


	88. Stardate 2262:255

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.255

Ever since Bones made a remark about the higher-ups possibly having ulterior motives, I can't stop thinking about it. Why **would** they send us? Is this an elaborate assassination attempt? Or, since our crew is both highly profitable and very popular, is it a mission set up for us to fail to take some of the shine off?

I need to pull our core group together to discuss this. Maybe I'm being paranoid and putting too much thought into this, but my guts are saying we've got a serious problem.


	89. Stardate 2262:258

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.258

One thing you can say about my core group is that there are very few things that they fully agree on. That being said, every single one of them agree with my guts that something is seriously amiss regarding this diplomatic mission we've been saddled with.

Nyota came up with an alternate theory. What if this mission is intended to make us look even better than we already do? If we end up tasked with mainly diplomatic missions in the future, our revenue would drop dramatically. Damn. I wanted less angles, not more.


	90. Stardate 2262:261

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.261

I was pacing and muttering enough to get on Bones' nerves. He requested Alexander come into our area and play the lyre for us. Once I settled down, Bones started talking and advised that I assume all of the theories have merit and act accordingly. What if the mission really is assassination attempt that has options if it fails?

So - if it works, I'm dead and out of the way. If it doesn't, we can either be blamed or praised depending on what works best for whoever is after us. Sounds feasible.


	91. Stardate 2262:264

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.264

Two days until we reach the Yorktown station. If it wasn't for getting a headache from calculating motives, I'd be looking forward to this. Persica is nice, but the Yorktown station is said to be as far past it in power and scale as the Enterprise is to a shuttlecraft.

I'd love to be able to get hold of her blueprints. It's a shame we can't take her over like we did the Persica station, but Yorktown has massive weapons and superior shielding. We wouldn't stand a chance.


	92. Stardate 2262:267

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.267

We will reach the Yorktown station tomorrow, but there is a new complication. Pike is waiting for us there. For him to come all this way, it must be serious. The fact that he would come personally and not even risk an encrypted message? Serious might not be strong enough of a word for whatever's wrong.

I suppose that it's possible that the Emperor has grown suspicious enough to order our arrest, but Bones and Spock believe that if that were the case, Pike would have warned us to avoid the Yorktown.


	93. Stardate 2262:27

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.27

We were barely docked when the orders came through for Spock, Bones and myself to meet with Admiral Pike. The meeting was to be held in the Admiral's quarters. Definitely not good news when Pike started by breaking out a bottle of Romulan ale.

The Emperor has plans to break up our team, but with an eye toward making it look like a reward. I will be offered the chance to become the youngest Vice Admiral in Imperial Starfleet, which would effectively ground me. Turning down an honor like that will be tricky.


	94. Stardate 2262:271

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.271

Pike wanted some words with me in private. It has not escaped his attention where I have my sights focused - namely the same spot he had originally had his own sights focused on. After a series of lengthy discussions with Boyce, he has reached the realization that, much as he would love the power, he doesn't want the aggravation of the top spot.

I told him that before this discussion goes any further, I want a group meeting between him, Boyce, Bones, Spock, and myself. Time to lay our cards on the table.


	95. Stardate 2262:274

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.274

There's no place on the Yorktown that I would consider secure enough for the type of meeting I have in mind, so Pike and Boyce will be coming aboard the Enterprise tomorrow before we get whatever artifact we're supposed to be taking to the peace negotiations. Even acknowledging that these so-called negotiations are likely a trap - and probably are going to be behind my being offered a promotion - it still feels like a massive waste of my time.

Interesting rumor that the Yorktown station is building the next class of starship.


	96. Stardate 2262:275

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.275

After talking with Pike, I found Bones and Spock standing at an observation portal. Damn - the rumors are right. They've already started laying the hull for the next generation of starships.

It's suddenly making more sense why I'd be getting offered Vice Admiral. As top earning Captain in the fleet, it would be an obvious slap in my face not to offer me the newest and fastest ship.

Double damn. I don't want to be forced into showing my hand early, but I can't let the Emperor ground me.


	97. Stardate 2262:278

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.278

We have reached a mutually acceptable arrangement with Pike and Boyce. After I make my move, Pike will accept the position of Admiral of the Fleet. Boyce will continue as Pike's personal physician but will also take over the Imperial Fleet's medical training. Boyce is in full agreement with Bones and the late Doctor Puri that real medical talent is being discouraged or driven away by a bunch of no-talent medical bureaucrats.

I'm looking forward to seeing what Boyce does. He seems like a 'take no prisoners' sort to me.


	98. Stardate 2262:28

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.28

Pike and Boyce are back aboard the Yorktown and we're en route to Teenax. I should be thinking about my upcoming meeting with the Teenaxi delegation, but my thoughts keep going back to that beauty they're building in the Yorktown docks. While the Enterprise will always have a place in my affections, I admit to being fickle enough to be willing to leave her behind if I could get my hands on that new ship.

Scotty won't admit it yet, but he has his sites on that new lady as well.


	99. Stardate 2262:282

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.282

I was somewhat annoyed when Bones woke me and requested a private meeting, but that vanished when I walked into the conference room to find that he and Nyota were deeply engrossed in conversation with Spock standing nearby.

Nyota had come across a group of Fibonans speaking and had recorded them since that's a language she isn't fluent in. She finally finished translating it and they were betting on how long it would take the Teenaxi to attack me once I made the peace overture. And not if they would attack. When.


	100. Stardate 2262:284

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.284

We've made a few contingency plans based on the conversation that Nyota overheard. Suffice to say, if the Teenaxi start anything, we will finish it. Besides, as Bones pointed out, this is a perfect opportunity to test out my android double.

That reminds me that I need to think of something special to punish the Fibonans for their part in this assassination attempt. If the Teenaxi are being used as a tool by them or the Emperor, perhaps we might arrange to let them take over the home world of the Fibonan Republic.


	101. Stardate 2262:285

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.285

Upon reaching Teenax, the Teenaxi Delegation contacted us and said that the only representative of the crew who is to be allowed to beam down is myself. After I decided I was going to go personally rather than send my android, Bones insisted on accompanying me - as my consort rather than as a member of the crew. After some debate on the surface, the Teenaxi Delegation said they have no objection to my being accompanied by my consort.

I'm not sure if I should be amused or annoyed at this turn of events.


	102. Stardate 2262:286

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.286

Things went rather quickly with the Teenaxi Delegation. When we tried to present them with the artifact from the Fibonans, the Delegation leader began ranting about the Fibonans wanting to murder, cook and eat his people. Before I could say another word, Bones jumped in and began to agree with everything the leader was saying and begging me to lend our assistance to the Teenaxi warriors in destroying their enemy.

To make a long, confusing story shorter, we're on our way to the Fibonan homeworld with a Teenaxi army. This should be fun.


	103. Stardate 2262:287

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.287

Bones is in a foul mood. He and Nyota have been spending time with the elder Teenaxi - Nyota to pick up on the nuances of their language and Bones for their stories.

The Teenaxi leader wasn't paranoid. The Fibonan/Teenaxi situation started when the Teenaxi sent a group of representatives to the Fibonans and their representatives were slaughtered and eaten. Since then, the Fibonans have raided Teenaxi settlements with the aim of kidnapping children, who they consider a delicacy.

The Fibonans don't know yet, but they've pissed off the wrong doctor.


	104. Stardate 2262:288

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.288

It took me agreeing to allow Bones to be in the initial assault group to get him to calm down. There's no surer way to get Bones mad than messing with kids of any species.

The artifact that the Fibonans gave us to negotiate with? The Teenaxi want nothing to do with it and the Fibonans aren't getting it back, so I gave it to Spock to stick into our archives. Maybe one day if he or one of his team is bored, they can figure out what it was part of.


	105. Stardate 2262:289

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.289

I made a general announcement to the crew looking for volunteers to assist in the Teenaxi attack on the Fibonans. As expected, plenty of volunteers as they'll all get an extra cut of whatever the Enterprise makes from this. Chekov volunteered as soon as he heard Bones was going. He still considers himself as Bones' bodyguard and I'm certainly not going to discourage that.

Spock's been informed that I want him to remain onboard and locate targets that we can take out with our weapons to support the forces beaming down.


	106. Stardate 2262:291

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.291

Not sure what the Fibonans might have been prepared for, but an invasion by the Teenaxi wasn't it. I was enjoying the show when Spock called me over. Seems Bones had requested that Spock look for possible pockets of Teenaxi on the basis that, if the Teenaxi young really are a delicacy, odds were that an enterprising soul or two had probably started a breeding farm.

His theory seems to be correct and Spock has found three areas with clusters of Teenaxi readings. We'll raid those areas to see what we find.


	107. Stardate 2262:292

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.292

The raids produced some interesting results. We found about a dozen young adult Teenaxi who were being used for breeding and young ranging in ages from a few months to a few hours old. We also found their processing area and brought Bones and the elder Teenaxi to it.

Internal communications found at the Fibonan capital imply that the peace overture was to get the Teenaxi to drop their guard. The Fibonans will likely cease to exist as a viable race before this is over. Can't say they didn't ask for it.


	108. Stardate 2262:294

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.294

I am pleased to note that the Enterprise has had a successful mission and a lasting peace has been forged between the Teenaxi and the Fibonans. Some might be nitpicky and point out that the peace is due to the current lack of any living Fibonans, but whatever works.

The Teenaxi Delegation is highly impressed with my warriors, most especially my consort. In recognition of our assistance and the rescue of many Teenaxi infants, the Teenaxi only want the return of things stolen from them, leaving all other salvage from the planet for us.


	109. Stardate 2262:296

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.296

We are currently escorting the Teenaxi back to their world and their leaders have requested that, after we arrive, we attend a feast in celebration of their victory over the Fibonans and the return of their young. I have accepted so I need to pick a delegation to go down as representatives. Bones and I will be expected, but what I understand, the Teenaxi have nearly nothing in their diets that Vulcan could eat, so I'll likely grant Spock's request to skip this function and leave him in charge of the ship.


	110. Stardate 2262:299

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.299

The Teenaxi know how to throw a proper celebration. In recognition of our new allegiance, I accepted two of their people to join the Enterprise crew. I can't pronounce their real names, but I'm calling them Kevin and Reilly, which they don't mind answering to.

I told the others that the names were in tribute to the lost member of our Kobayashi team - they won't wear pants and Kevin was known for losing his. Nyota snorted and said that's the sort of tribute would probably have made him happy.


	111. Stardate 2262:31

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.31

The time has come to head back to the Yorktown. I'm not looking forward to it because I really haven't thought of a good reason for turning down the promotion to Vice Admiral. There's no way I can accept, but flat out refusing could led to a lot of problems I don't want to deal with yet.

Maybe I can figure out something that will allow me to postpone giving my answer? I'll ask Bones for his input. Between us, surely we can come up with a delaying tactic.


	112. Stardate 2262:314

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.314

We won't reach the Yorktown until tomorrow, but we received a classified message from the station requesting our help. Seems the science team from a non-Imperial world managed to crash on a planet located inside the nebula that the Yorktown is near. The Yorktown commander is requesting that the Enterprise take on the rescue and salvage mission.

I didn't even need to consider that before accepting. Looks like my delaying tactic has been provided for me. Bones and Spock are less enthusiastic, but that's hardly unusual for either of them.


	113. Stardate 2262:317

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.317

As soon as we docked, I was pulled into a meeting about this science team we're supposed to find in an uncharted area of the nebula. I'm not at all sure about this Kalara character. Abandoning her ship ahead of her superior officers seems peculiar, but who knows how non-Imperial worlds do things?

Whether we actually rescue anyone or not, what I want to find is the navigational charts from their vessel. It might take some time for Spock and his team to translate them, but the knowledge would be priceless.


	114. Stardate 2262:32

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.32

Scotty is running full diagnostics and maintenance on our sensors since we'll be relying on them very heavily once we enter the nebula. According to Scotty, we should be ready to leave within forty-eight hours. Kalara will be accompanying us. Bones was concerned about that decision but didn't argue. I'm simply following the old rule of keeping your friends close, but your enemies closer.

Pike and Boyce are still on the Yorktown, so Bones and I will be meeting them during our downtime to discuss more of our future plans.


	115. Stardate 2262:35

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.35

Commander Paris requested a word with me today. At first, I considered avoiding her in case she was going to demand an answer as to whether or not I was accepting my commission, but I decided to take a chance and see what she wanted.

It was an intriguing conversation with nothing being said outright and opinions being given only as reports of things that others had been overheard saying, but if you piece it all together, Commander Paris isn't happy with the Emperor and his attitude toward the dangers facing her station.


	116. Stardate 2262:38

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.38

I checked in with Scotty. We'll be departing Yorktown tomorrow.

I took Bones to our private space and told him about my vague conversation with Commander Paris and asked him what he thought it meant. He said it sounded to him like some of my talks with Pike were overheard despite our precautions. Also, if we're serious, she's unhappy enough that she might be willing to jump ship and join us.

Commander Paris is a lot like Uhura - she got where she is by ability. She'd be a worthwhile ally.


	117. Stardate 2262:384

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.384

We're getting ready to leave the Yorktown. Not hard to tell Bones is feeling uneasy about this mission as he's on the Bridge. Kalara is staring at him sitting in the consort's position, but she's at least bright enough not to comment.

Spock reminded us that once we enter the nebula, all communications outside of the ship will terminate. I don't consider that a reason for concern. If something happens to us, there's no-one outside of this ship I would trust to come to our assistance anyway.


	118. Stardate 2262:385

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.385

As we approached the nebula, Bones remarked that it had a sort of dark beauty - kind of like a venomous snake does. He seemed to make the remark mostly to annoy Kalara, still, hard to dispute the truth of what he said.

I wonder why they even call this region a nebula. It doesn't look like any nebula I've seen before. I'll have to remember to ask Spock about that later. Preferably when I have a stiff drink in hand and Bones nearby with the bottle to keep the booze flowing.


	119. Stardate 2262:386

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.386

We finally made it through to an open region and the planet at the central area of it. Spock identified the planet as a Class M, capable of sustaining life. Kalara called it Altamid.

As we drew closer, our sensors began to pick up some unusual readings. On magnification of our screens, we saw not one, but hundreds of ships. The damned woman led us into an ambush.

Kalara was keeping her eyes fixed on me as I was cursing so I wonder if she even noticed that it was Bones who killed her?


	120. Stardate 2262:387

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.387

I almost wish Kalara was still alive so I could strangle her myself. These damn little ships remind me of something we were shown once in school on driver ants. There are so many of them coming so fast and so coordinated that we can't even slow them down. They've overwhelmed our shields and some have boarded our ship.

Scotty reports our nacelles are lost. We're close enough to Altamid that I've ordered the crew to abandon ship with a final order - find and kill whoever was behind this attack.


	121. Stardate 2262:388

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.388

Our attackers managed to capture the majority of the crew before they reached the planet's surface. I have no current way of telling who may or may not have escaped beyond Mister Chekov, who landed a short distance from where I did.

Our first priority is to put some distance between ourselves and these pods before our enemies trace them. Second priority is to find what's left of our crew. After that, we find a way to strike back. They've cost me a ship and possibly an Empire. They will pay.


	122. Stardate 2262:39

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.39

While looking for other members of our crew that might have escaped as well as searching for a place to hide from our enemies, Chekov and I set off a trap. Thankfully for us, one designed to ensnare instead of kill.

It proved to be even more fortunate as the alien woman whose trap it was had already found Scott. The woman, Jaylah, is as suspicious of us as we are of her, but is willing to work with us if it means getting off of this world. I feel the same about her.


	123. Stardate 2262:391

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.391

Interesting home that Jaylah has - the wreckage of an Imperial ship that went missing about a hundred years ago. If I let Scott have his way, I'll be adding Jaylah to my crew. She does seem to have talents as an Engineer. Between her and Scott, they already have basic sensors working and say they should have the transporter ready to try out shortly.

I have Chekov working on locating our people. The old technology doesn't have the range of the systems we're used to, but we'll have to deal.


	124. Stardate 2262:392

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.392

One nice thing about Vulcan body readings - Chekov was able to locate Spock. There was one humanoid showing beside Spock but Scott was leery about trying to beam two people at once until he has more time to tinker with the transporter.

Spock was strangely disoriented after the beaming, but quickly recovered to inform us that he and Bones were about to be attacked when he was teleported away. Scott immediately activated the transporter again and retrieved Bones. Bones is unconscious and wounded, but alive. Jaylah is bringing some medical gear she's scavenged.


	125. Stardate 2262:394

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.394

Bones has regained consciousness. The injuries he and Spock have were from their crashing on this planet. As far as Bones being unconscious? When they realized that Spock was teleporting, they attacked Bones. Fortunately, they seemed to have been intending to take him away as they stunned him instead of killing him. As Bones said himself, their mistake. He's mad and I personally can't think of a worse member of my crew to have mad at you. If they've damaged any of his ladies? I won't stand in his way.


	126. Stardate 2262:395

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.395

We were trying to figure out how to pinpoint which group of people on this planet were our crew when Spock told us about a distinctive necklace he had given Uhura. Bones, ever the diplomat, said it sounded like a tracker his grandfather had on one of his hunting dogs.

Spock didn't get angry - merely nodded and said the necklace had been his mother's. While he hadn't thought of it as a pet collar, Spock stated that it made sense as Sarek had treated Amanda more like exotic pet than consort.


	127. Stardate 2262:396

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.396

Thanks to the pet collar, we have a rough fix on our missing crew. Jaylah will be accompanying us as she knows the area's layout, but we're going in with a simple plan - if we don't recognize them, we kill them. Repeat as often as necessary to free our crew. I've always found basic plans like that have the least chance of fouling up.

Scott and Chekov will remain behind to teleport our people out as we find them. Once that's done, we find a way off this rock.


	128. Stardate 2262:398

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.398

From Uhura and Sulu, we now have a name for our enemy - Krall. Krall made a big mistake. While he didn't harm any of the nurses, he killed a young lab technical named Syl who was part of Bones' medical research team. It was a glorious massacre.

Krall himself and about half of his swarm escaped and are reportedly heading to kill everyone on the Yorktown station, using a weapon formed from that stupid Fibonan artifact. Almost makes me wish the Fibonans weren't already dead so that I could kill them again.


	129. Stardate 2262:399

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.399

We're going to be trying an extremely risky maneuver to get us the hell off this planet, but I'd rather die trying than die rotting on this rock. If we're successful, Scott says we should be able to catch up to those swarm ships. They have a considerable head start, but they aren't capable of warp speeds.

We'll make it. I refuse to have my plans derailed by Krall. Besides, Bones is very adamant that he wants to spill Krall's blood for what he did to Ensign Syl.


	130. Stardate 2262:4

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.4

I'm not sure if Sulu or Scott is crazier, but between their insane minds, they got us off the planet and headed toward the Yorktown.

The big question we need to find an answer to between now and reaching them? Figuring how to destroy the swarm. We couldn't do it with the Enterprise and her technology, so how are we going to do it with a ship that's a hundred years older?

No. We can't think that way. There has to be a way for us to take them down.


	131. Stardate 2262:401

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.401

One thing Spock, Scott and Chekov all agree on is that the swarm ships fly too closely to one another and respond in too coordinated a fashion to be solely attributed to piloting skills. The ships must be communicating to one another in some fashion. Uhura jumped in then and reminded us about what she had thought was a jamming signal. If that noise was actually their communications, we might have just found our way in.

If we can overwhelm their systems during an attack, their own attack patterns will destroy them for us.


	132. Stardate 2262:403

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.403

We need to get inside one of swarm ships to get the frequency we need. Much as I don't care for it, Bones and Spock are going to make the attempt. I need Sulu, Chekov and Scott to stay here and keep this antique moving.

Jaylah knows the audio files of the Franklin and calls her favorite selections beat and shouting. Scott says he's heard her taste in music and that if that doesn't overwhelm the swarm's signal, nothing will. Like or not, we'll find out the hard way.


	133. Stardate 2262:405

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.405

Even with this old technology, Scott managed to pull off a precision teleport to get Spock and Bones inside one of the swarm ships. They got rid of the ship's pilot quickly and have already sent us the frequency that we'll need to transmit on to interrupt the swarm interactions - 57.7 megahertz.

Spock is currently in the process of disabling the receiver on their swarm ship so that it won't be affected. Once Spock signals that he's finished, we'll draw the swarm's attention and make some noise.


	134. Stardate 2262:406

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.406

Jaylah was pretty accurate in describing the music as beat and shouting. I liked it and I liked it even better when I saw the effect it had on the swarm ships. Chekov and Sulu were openly scoffing at how obvious it was that the pilots in the swarm ships were too used to letting the ships do all of the work. Their lack of skill was to our advantage. It was a textbook example of a domino effect.

After this is over, we'll have to show the explosions recording to the crew.


	135. Stardate 2262:407

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.407

Uhura transmitted the frequency and an audio file of what we were transmitting to Yorktown. Once they started to broadcast, we went from dealing with thousands to less than a dozen swarm ships. Those few remaining seem to be the only ones that had actual skilled pilots and I would be willing to wager that Krall is on one of them.

I've had Uhura send Commander Paris the warning that some of the swarm ships are making it inside. I asked her not to fire at them as one is under our control.


	136. Stardate 2262:41

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.41

Things were happening pretty fast and heavy for awhile, but we've reached the point where we can catch our breath.

The important things are that the swarm was destroyed, Krall is dead, that Fibonian thing that Krall called the Abronath has been destroyed and I didn't lose any of my core group of officers. Gem is clinging to Bones and the rest of his staff isn't that much further from him.

Bones has an interestingly shaped wound on his forehead. I wonder if I can convince him to let it scar?


	137. Stardate 2262:414

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.414

If he had a grave, Krall would probably be turning in it. Commander Paris put the ISS Franklin into a repair bay and will not only patch her up, but upgrade her as well. If that wasn't enough to start Krall spinning, Paris is ignoring Imperial orders and turning that beautiful ship that's being built over to me and has already given her a name - the ISS Enterprise-A.

For all intents and purposes, the Yorktown station is also now part of my Empire. I'm sending coded messages to my allies.


	138. Stardate 2262:416

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.416

Bones asked me to meet him in the quarters that Commander Paris allotted us. I already suspected he was up to something, but being met at the door by Gaila and Gem confirmed it.

It was honestly pleasant to allow them to do all the work of cleaning me up. As I was redressing, they disappeared, but I followed the scent of hot food to the table. Bones was waiting there for me and I couldn't keep from laughing. His forehead is now beautifully scarred, just as I had hoped it would be.


	139. Stardate 2262:418

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.418

I took a closer look at the scar after Bones was asleep. It's fully healed and looks months old rather than days old. I suspect Gem had something to do with that. I'll have to ask Bones how it was done. If it actually was Gem's work, it means she's developed considerably more control over her powers since joining our crew.

However it was accomplished, I'm impressed with the degree of finesse it must have taken. I need to find a proper reward to give Bones for indulging me.


	140. Stardate 2262:42

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.42

Bones confirmed that Gem was the one that repaired his head wound and created the scar. He also asked me if Gem had come to me after I had made my request to let it scar.

At first, I didn't remember it, but then I recalled that she came and stood by me briefly while I watched the Franklin being moved into a repair bay. Bones says that's probably when she found out what I wanted the scar to look like.

Damn - it **does** look exactly as I had imagined it would.


	141. Stardate 2262:423

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.423

We need to borrow a ship and get to Stella. I've spoken about the androids with Commander Paris and she is agreeable to bringing several of them to the Yorktown. She is particularly interested in those that could pose as family groups that would blend in with the general population.

Commander Paris has also requested two androids for herself - trained in linguistics by Uhura and a medical one from Bones. Uhura was quite pleased by that request and agreed immediately. So did Bones. I was right - Commander Paris is fitting in very nicely.


	142. Stardate 2262:426

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.426

With the Altamid mess, Pike and Boyce ended up on the Yorktown longer than expected, so since they're still here, I plan to borrow their ship to make the trip to Stella. I'll even be nice and ask before I take it.

Question is who stays and who goes? Scott will definitely stay here to keep an eye on the build. I believe Spock and Nyota will remain as well and I'll take Bones, Sulu and Chekov with me. If Pike and Boyce want to come, I might allow them to.


	143. Stardate 2262:429

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.429

As I expected, Pike and Boyce have requested to accompany us and I've decided to allow it. My next goal is to have the androids set up another location where more androids can be manufactured should anything happen to Stella. Possibly on Malus - we already have a sizable android colony there and the Horta can keep them supplied with raw materials.

I expect there will be repercussions from the Emperor soon, but we couldn't have kept things secret for much longer. Regardless, I believe the Emperor is in for a rude awakening.


	144. Stardate 2262:432

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.432

Since we're in as private a place as possible while traveling to Stella, Chris has been filling us in on the latest court intrigues. Seems that the Emperor's health has been poor lately and being sick is fueling his paranoia - not that it needed help. That was one reason Chris decided to come to the Yorktown - the Emperor has already thrown two of his former yes-men into the brig and executed one of his personal physician's favorite nurses.

If he'd done that to Bones, he'd already be dead.


	145. Stardate 2262:435

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.435

I overheard Bones questioning Boyce about the Emperor's illness. They're trying to decide if his illness is real or if someone has poisoned him. Surprisingly enough, their opinion seems to be leaning toward natural causes. Bones believes that if it was poison, either the poisoner was incompetent or the Emperor didn't have the expected reaction to it.

Odd, I just noticed that Bones brought Gem along. How could I have missed that? It's not that I particularly mind, but it has me wondering if Gem's learned a new trick.


	146. Stardate 2262:438

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.438

We'll arrive at Stella tomorrow. Bones has a few concerns about Pike seeing the operation, but I'm not concerned. The androids have proven to have a strong loyalty factor so long as their needs are met.

Mudd's problem was that he over-promised and under-delivered. I haven't and won't make that same mistake. Another plus to the androids is that money and power don't motivate them - having a purpose does. I sincerely doubt trying to motivate them would even occur to Pike - nothing like his usual methods.


	147. Stardate 2262:44

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.44

I need to take Bones off on a small vacation soon. I'm a little too slow on the uptake for my liking. It has only now occurred to me why Gem is with us. Bones doesn't trust Pike, so he's got Gem keeping an eye on him with her empathy. I should have thought of that myself.

Tending to believe the best where Pike is concerned is a tendency I need to watch in myself. I know Bones doesn't trust him further than he can throw him - for good reason.


	148. Stardate 2262:443

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.443

Chris asked to talk. I had a feeling what it was about and I was right. Chris asked if I thought Bones would ever trust him again.

I shrugged and asked him - if Bones had done to him what he did to Bones, would he have trusted Bones again?

Chris paused - asked if I knew what Bones had said back then. When I shook my head, he quoted "If the day ever comes that you feel lonely enough that you'd go to Nero? Check back with me then."

Yeah, that's my Bones.


	149. Stardate 2262:446

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.446

After we entered orbit around Stella, I pulled Bones to the side before we beamed down and asked him if he'd really said that to Chris. He gave me a variation of his 'you're being an idiot, Jim' look, then snorted before asking me if it sounded like anything Pike would have made up. I then conceded that it was a stupid question.

Norman greeted us and informed me that things well were underway for moving enough lab equipment to get another android building facility started. Chris and Boyce both seemed impressed.


	150. Stardate 2262:448

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.448

I heard Chris grumbling to Boyce that the androids are as difficult to talk to as Vulcans are. I have noticed that while the androids are all faultlessly polite to him, none of them will answer any of his questions, however simple. They all refer him over to Norman who, in turn, refers him over to me. I find that far more amusing than Chris does.

Bones has noticed that I haven't mentioned either Malus or Persica Alpha around Chris - and approves. I suppose that Chris hasn't entirely won back my trust.


	151. Stardate 2262:451

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.451

Chris started poking around, asking how I intended to move the androids and their equipment around. I decided against mentioning that I had some other ships available. The time will come when he'll need to be filled in on my mini-fleet, but not yet.

I simply said it isn't as if I need to worry about feeding and housing the androids and that they can wait until the Enterprise A is ready to launch. Which is true as far as that goes and as much as he currently needs to know.


	152. Stardate 2262:454

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.454

We're getting ready to return to Yorktown with around a dozen androids. I know Chris well enough that I can tell he knows that I'm keeping him in the dark on a few things. He's not pressing the point though, so I'm letting that sleeping dog lie right where it is.

Norman approached me and played back a recording from Alice 53 - a conversation between Chris and Bones. She didn't catch it all, but I got the gist that Chris attempted an apology and the response wasn't positive.


	153. Stardate 2262:457

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.457

I finally pulled Bones aside for a private chat and asked him what when on between him and Chris. Bones said Admiral Pike had attempted an apology.

Bones didn't exactly turn him down, but told Chris that this was it - no more second chances. Any indication that he is making a move against me or my plans, and even if I order Bones to back off, he won't until Chris was dead.

Part of me is pleased by that declaration - part of me is annoyed that Bones would even consider disobeying me.


	154. Stardate 2262:46

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.46

I decided to have pity on Chris and explained some things to him about Bones. To start with, Bones isn't really the forgive and forget type. Yes, he trusts Chris around Jo-Jo, but that's because Jo-Jo likes him and Rashea vouched for his intentions. So far as Chris' place in taking control of the Empire goes, he's already got as much concession as Bones will make - so long as he and Boyce don't make any move against me, Bones won't move against them.

I think he understood.


	155. Stardate 2262:463

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.463

It's good to be back on the Yorktown. We weren't gone that long, but I can see progress has been made on the Enterprise A in our absence. Scott is practically vibrating where he wants to show off what's been done.

I invited Chris to tag along, but he declined. He said he'd known the first Enterprise was his while she was still being built. He doesn't have and doesn't want any connection with the new ship. Probably just as well. I don't do well with sharing.


	156. Stardate 2262:466

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.466

I spent nearly all of today exploring the Enterprise A. I want to know her as well as I knew her predecessor - no, I want to know her better. Scott reminded me today that we need to return to Altamid for a missing crew member - Tallulah. He doesn't doubt that she survived the crash and has burrowed underground to wait.

Scott is right that she's far too valuable to abandon. Besides, I want to destroy any swarm ships that might have escaped so we don't have to deal with them again.


	157. Stardate 2262:468

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.468

After giving it some thought, I believe we'll take the ISS Franklin back to Altamid to pick up Tallulah. We'll only need to add a shuttle to get her off the surface and Scott has said rigging an area for her won't be a problem.

This mission will only require minimal crew, but it will be a way to pass the time while the Enterprise A is still being built. There are some planetoids not far from the Yorktown that Tallulah can explore for minerals to replace out lost ore stockpile.


	158. Stardate 2262:47

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.47

Preparations are underway and we should be headed for Altamid in three days. Scott says that will give him enough time to adapt the cargo area of the shuttle for Tallulah. He's also hoping that there might be a chance to recover some ore from the crash site. Assuming, of course, that it hasn't already been scavenged by the locals.

Of course, if Tallulah is staying near the wreck, scavenging might not have been possible. Tallulah's nearly as territorial as I am and I doubt she'd let just anyone inside.


	159. Stardate 2262:5

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.5

Scott wants to go with us to Altamid. While I would prefer to have him here keeping an eye on the Enterprise A, I have to admit that he's best qualified if any last minute adjustments are needed. He's also best qualified to judge if anything else worthwhile can be salvaged from the wreckage.

Uhura will take charge of overseeing the Enterprise A as the only member of our core group remaining. I had considered Spock staying here as well, but if Tallulah's communication equipment got damaged, we'll need him.


	160. Stardate 2262:503

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.503

Nothing is going to be simple this year. Pike and Boyce have requested to accompany us to Altamid. Chris made his request in front of Commander Paris, who looked at him as if he'd lost a few marbles. She does approve of our going there to destroy any remaining hive ships though. We already have the one that Bones and Spock stole, so Scott will still have one to tinker with.

I ran Pike's request by Spock and Bones. Each, in their own way, seemed suspicious, but didn't raise any objections.


	161. Stardate 2262:506

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.506

Scott has done his final test on the containment unit for Tallulah, so we will be leaving in a few hours and I have decided to allow Pike and Boyce to accompany us, if for no other reason than not leaving them alone with my crew while I'm away. Okay, so maybe Bones has a point about Pike still needing to earn our trust back.

Bones pointed out something else - Pike is used to a very Terran centered Empire. Mine will be considerably more diverse. We need to see if he can adjust.


	162. Stardate 2262:509

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.509

Something is up. We're on our way to Altamid and Bones is being very quiet. Not 'I'm about to throw up on you' quiet - thoughtful quiet. And his attention seems to be focused on Pike. Boyce has noticed it too, but isn't drawing Pike's attention to it.

Chekov has been the one keeping Pike's attention by telling him the account of how our last trip to Altamid went (the parts I okayed him talking about - which is most of it). Easy to tell he's still smitten with Jaylah.


	163. Stardate 2262:515

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.515

We are now in orbit around Altamid. First order of business? Destroy what remains of the hive ships and their towers. Once we've completed that, we'll be taking the shuttle down to the surface to where what's left of the Enterprise is resting.

I wonder if Chris is going to regret wanting to see this. I saw the flinch from him when we passed by one of the nacelles. Seeing it makes me want to kill Krall again. It wasn't a fitting end - a lioness stung to death by bees.


	164. Stardate 2262:516

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.516

I always enjoy watching Chekov blowing things up. I wonder if he gets half as excited with women. Possibly - he did impress that Klingon woman.

Spock scanned the planet and it looks like we've wiped out what remained of the ships and the base. Time to take the shuttle down and see if we can locate Tallulah. I'll have to leave Sulu onboard the Franklin. He knows better than to try anything funny.

I wonder if Gwen survived as well? I'll have to look for her while we've down there.


	165. Stardate 2262:519

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.519

Chris has barely said a word since we landed by the crash site. Can't say that the sight of what was left makes me chatty either.

Bones moved off to the side and sat down. Odd way to search for Tallulah, but to my surprise, it worked. Within minutes of him sitting down, Tallulah came up to the surface. The entire sequence didn't seem to surprise Spock at all. In fact, with the eyebrow he aimed my way, he seemed surprised that I was surprised. I need to ask about that later.


	166. Stardate 2262:52

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.52

I pulled Spock off to the side to ask about Bones and Tallulah. Spock said he had noted today that I seemed unware of their bond.

Seems that egg that Bones projected his emotions onto to lure out the Mother Horta was the egg that Tallulah hatched from. Spock says that the closest thing he could relate her attachment to Bones to would be how some young imprint on the first creature they contact, though it was an inexact comparison at best.

Maybe that also explains how Bones always recognizes her from the others.


	167. Stardate 2262:522

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.522

Well, it nothing else, this trip has shown Bones how to avoid Pike - all he has to do is stay near Tallulah.

Speaking of her, she wasn't idle while we were gone. She found most of Scott's ore and stored it in one of her pits. I think if Tallulah cared for alcohol, Scott would have given her his best bottle in gratitude.

I'm still not sure what happened to Gwen, but we've seen signs that at least one tribble survived and is multiplying. I can get a new Gwen.


	168. Stardate 2262:523

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.523

Well, I've caught a new Gwen and Bones has claimed a couple for the new Enterprise as well. I never knew before that Tallulah likes tribbles and the feeling is mutual. Makes the tribbles dislike of Klingons seem even stranger. I wonder if they originated on a Klingon world? No way to ask the tribbles, of course, but it would explain the mutual animosity.

Pike and Boyce are currently keeping mostly to themselves. Interestingly enough, Boyce keeps looking at Pike the way Bones looks at me when he thinks I'm being irritating.


	169. Stardate 2262:524

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.524

Scott has set up his portable transport device and is sending the ore to the same asteroid that will be Tallulah's temporary home until the Enterprise A is complete. While that was going on, Pike pulled me to the side for a word. He seems genuinely shocked that Bones could possibly be attached to anything that looks like a Horta does.

I reminded him of his own words about doctors and their personal morals and limits. Bones is and likely always will be protective of children, regardless of what species they might be.


	170. Stardate 2262:525

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.525

We've had to defend our position from some of the planet's survivors. Pike seems a lot more settled now that he's been able to kill something. Through Spock, Scott made the offer to Tallulah to beam her directly to the asteroid as well. She went burrowing for a bit before returning and accepting the offer. That's why she's such a good match with my crew. Adventurous. That or she doesn't relish being in the shuttle. She probably picked up on how much Bones dislikes those 'flying death traps'.


	171. Stardate 2262:527

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.527

We had to fight off another attack today. They aren't after us except for our being between them and their goal - our shuttle craft. I've made the call that we're leaving in an hour. We have better weapons, but we know from recent experience that a smaller, less well equipped enemy can win if their numbers are high enough. I don't want to give them time to gather together.

This will likely be my last visit to Altamid - can't imagine a reason why any of us would come back.


	172. Stardate 2262:53

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.53

Back on the Yorktown station again, I finally had some private time with Bones to ask him about the way he was studying Pike. He pointed out something that I should have figured out myself - Pike is never going to be happy behind a desk. I need to find something for him to do that keeps him in the Black most of the time. Preferably on a small warp capable ship under his own command.

I have the start of something rolling around in my head. We might be able to make that work.


	173. Stardate 2262:534

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.534

Pike was nearby when Commander Paris came to me to ask how I wanted her to respond to a request for an update on the starship build that came from the Admiralty. I had forgotten that I hadn't told him yet about having gained Paris' loyalty. Needless to say, his expression was priceless.

She had previously sent word that the new ship construction was among the things damaged during Krall's attack, so I recommended that she report that the ship was now back to where it had been prior to the attack.


	174. Stardate 2262:536

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.536

From the way Pike is viewing the new Enterprise, I believe he has put together that, officially, the new ship hasn't been assigned either name or captain. And yet, there she is and she's all mine. When he decides to ask, we'll talk, but I won't be the one to bring it up.

Bones is off exploring the Yorktown to find a bar with character. There's only so old a bar can be on a station this new, but it will be interesting to see what he turns up.


	175. Stardate 2262:539

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.539

Apparently, Bones is far from the only person that likes a bar with character. The place he found? If you didn't know the age of this station, you'd swear it was at least a hundred years old, but in a worn in way, not a worn out way. I have to admit that the atmosphere is pleasant enough, the alcohol is the real stuff and the servers are observant and responsive without being on top of you.

I guess Bones has a point about the surroundings being as important as the beverages.


	176. Stardate 2262:542

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.542

Scott and I had a long talk today. The Enterprise A should be ready to leave dock in about ninety days. Then Scott will need about ninety to one hundred twenty additional days to make the alterations that we don't want showing on her official records. He assures me that, with the exception of about twenty days of work, the alterations will be able to be made while we're in the Black.

We can take care of the twenty days at the Persica Station. We've been stuck on Yorktown too long.


	177. Stardate 2262:545

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.545

Eighty-nine days to go. Bones declared that Scott needs a day off even though Scott himself doesn't seem to think so. When I questioned Bones about it, he said he was going to take Scott to the bar followed by a full eight hours of sleep. That would be the extent of the break, but Bones is adamant that Scott needs to take a break at least every week and a half if not every week.

Disagreeing with Bones is far more trouble than it's worth. Scott's break is tomorrow.


	178. Stardate 2262:548

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.548

I invited myself along on Bones and Scott's trip to the bar. I have to admit it was amusing to hear Scott fussing about the time away from the Enterprise A right up to the second he realized that the bar had actual whiskey and not the replicated stuff. After the first taste, he settled immediately down and ate at least three sandwiches to accompany the two drinks he allotted himself.

After two glasses of very good whiskey and a full stomach, Scott didn't even pretend to argue about grabbing some sleep.


	179. Stardate 2262:55

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.55

I was speaking with Pike when I received an emergency call from Commander Paris. The ISS Essex has docked, but whoever is in charge of the ship doesn't have access to the Imperial codes needed for verification. She is refusing to open the seal to allow access to the station until they either provide the proper authorization or come up with a believable reason why they don't have it.

I have offered use of the Enterprise's security team and Commander Paris has accepted. We are currently awaiting Essex's next communication.


	180. Stardate 2262:553

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.553

Interesting. The person claiming to be in charge isn't even an officer in Imperial Starfleet, but a member of the diplomatic corp. His continued insistence on being allowed to enter the station combined with his refusal to let us speak to any of the command crew is suspicious - to say the very least. With Commander Paris' blessing, Spock and Bones are currently making use of the station's scanning equipment to see if we can get a better idea of what we're dealing with.

Personally, I think someone's going to die.


	181. Stardate 2262:556

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.556

Spock and Bones are both puzzled by what they're seeing on the Essex. There are no lifeforms showing in Sickbay, Engineering appears to be sealed off from the rest of the ship and the number of lifeforms on board are far fewer that the expected number of crew.

Bones is of the opinion that Engineering has revolted against the Undersecretary who is claiming control of the ship. What really worries him is the lack of personnel in the Medical area and Spock concurs.

We need to have a word with their Chief Engineer.


	182. Stardate 2262:558

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.558

I'm sending over a three man team consisting of Bones, Spock and Chekov - between the three of them, they can cover most contingencies. Bones is insisting that they go over in full containment gear until the exact situation on the Essex is known. Scott will be handling the teleport personally - he's got each of them tagged so that he can retrieve them quickly if anything doesn't look right.

I've ordered them communicators to be set to continuous transmission. Meanwhile, I ordered Uhura to look into this Undersecretary's Imperial records.


	183. Stardate 2262:56

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.56

Bones has put in the request to Commander Paris to have an isolation area set up. Seems there's a disease loose on the ISS Essex, but the Chief Engineer had enough advance warning that he sealed off the Engineering areas and separated their life support systems from those of the rest of the ship. Bones believes the engineers are all disease-free, but he wants them isolated from the rest of the station until he can confirm it.

Commander Paris has agreed. Time to get my crew and the engineers off that ship.


	184. Stardate 2262:562

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.562

Once back on the station, Bones requested to see Pike and Boyce. He explained the situation to them and, at first, I didn't understand the smiles that formed. Then it dawned on me that, as an Imperial Starfleet Admiral, Pike could assign another doctor as CMO of the Essex.

After a short conference with Commander Paris, Doctor Boyce was assigned and, as soon as the shipboard computer had acknowledged the doctor's position, Boyce entered in the code for full ship-wide decontamination. Nothing will be left onboard but the machinery and skeletons.


	185. Stardate 2262:565

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.565

Now that the decontamination process is complete, we sent staff onboard the Essex to clean up the skeletons and begin inventory of the ship. A request came through after the first hour for Bones to check into an anomaly among the skeletons. Bones contacted me within minutes of viewing the skeleton. It wasn't an anomaly - one of the people onboard the Essex had been a Klingon.

No Klingons were supposed to be on the Essex. Spock and Sulu are checking the ship records to determine the identity before I contact the Klingon Empire.


	186. Stardate 2262:568

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.568

From items found on or near the Klingon skeleton, we have determined that the Klingon was traveling as a Terran named Arne Darvin, personal assistant to Nilz Baris - also known as the idiot who thought he could order Commander Paris to obey him.

Considering our current status with the Klingons, there was no reason to hide the fact that he had a Klingon assistant - unless they were up to something. I've ordered all of the possessions and devices belonging to Darvin and Baris be searched thoroughly for indications of what they were doing.


	187. Stardate 2262:571

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.571

Searching the quarters that were being used by Baris and Darvin has yielded some memory chips that Uhura is in the process of translating. What she's found so far indicates the existence of a splinter group of Klingons that are against the current peace and are looking to instigate another war.

Bones is accessing the medical records from the ISS Essex to see if he can determine what disease had infected their crew. He has already sent out a message to his counterpart on the Bat'leth and we are awaiting his response.


	188. Stardate 2262:574

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.574

Bones received a response today from Thopok and, through him, Emperor Karhammur. The splinter group, Dun Hegh, was one that they had believed had already been dealt with and they had not realized that one of the group had escaped their nets.

Emperor Karhammur expressed his desire that the past existence of the group not be advertised as he does not want others to take over in their wake. I told Bones to send back word to thank the Emperor and to say that I consider the incident closed and unworthy of further comment.


	189. Stardate 2262:577

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.577

Commander Paris asked to speak with me, so I agreed to meet over lunch. The topic of discussion was the ISS Essex and what's going to become of it. She was assuming, quite correctly, that I will keep the Essex. She has no qualms about that, but wanted to consult with me over the official story that will be sent to Imperial Starfleet.

We agree that sticking to close to the actual truth is best. The ISS Essex attempted to dock with an unknown disease onboard and was destroyed to protect the station.


	190. Stardate 2262:58

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.58

I am going to be sending the Essex to Persica Alpha for name alteration and general safekeeping. I briefly considered altering the name to Sparkle just to watch the expression on Bones' face, but my couch really isn't that comfortable.

After further consideration and taking how I ended up with her, I've decided to name her the Pestilence. When all is said and done, I believe the only ship I won't rename is the Enterprise herself. Her name fits very well with who I am and what I plan to accomplish.


	191. Stardate 2262:583

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.583

Bones formally requested a meeting. Not that he has to, of course, but I must admit that it's an excellent way for him to signal me that he feels what he has to say is important. Of course, he's also fully aware that my curiosity means I won't keep him waiting long because he won't bring it up again before the meeting.

I messaged him that we'll meet tomorrow. No point dwelling over what he wants to say. Bones going this route means it's important, but not urgent.


	192. Stardate 2262:586

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.586

I see now why Bones wanted to talk to me privately. I have to admit that he took me off-guard when he put forth the suggestion that I'm moving too slowly. Usually, he's the one trying to hold me back, but as he kept talking, I began to understand.

We're on the cusp now. Enough people know about us that news is going to start spreading. The danger Bones sees is that someone else might use the distraction we're causing to cover their own move on the Imperial throne.


	193. Stardate 2262:589

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.589

I called our core group together and voiced Bones' concern as if it was my own before asking for opinions. I admit I was a bit surprised that the first one to speak up was Chekov. He said, "With all due respect, Captain, moving too soon might be a mistake, but I believe that in this case, moving too slow would be worse."

Checking around the table, it seems that this is one of those rare occasions when all seven of us are in full agreement. Now we need to determine our next move.


	194. Stardate 2262:592

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.592

Time to take another large step forward. I called my core group together to announce my decision to give the command of the ISS Pestilence to Sulu. Since Commander Paris is already on our side, I am authorizing Sulu to meet with her for permission to begin recruiting for his crew. There will, of course, be several androids mixed in with the crew.

While pleased that he's getting his own ship sooner than he expected, Sulu's not too thrilled that I've said he can't recruit anyone off the Enterprise. Tough.


	195. Stardate 2262:595

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.595

Sulu stopped complaining and started actively recruiting for his crew. Seems discovering that I am also recruiting for the Enterprise from the Yorktown spurred him into action.

I sometimes wonder if I should be more worried about Sulu than I am, but Bones is right when he says that Sulu isn't enthused or talented enough in politics to gain any advantage in shooting for any position higher than ship's captain.

Besides, as Bones also pointed out, me being the one to give him assignments makes it that much easier to watch him.


	196. Stardate 2262:598

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.598

I had an odd request today from Bones. He not only wants to be in on programming the medical android that Commander Paris requested, he wants my permission to design it as well. What the hell? Why not? I have to admit that whatever he is planning has me very intrigued.

That reminds me that I promised myself that I would take Bones on a small vacation to rejuvenate us both. Stella would make a decent spot for that. Scotty and Spock can be trusted keep things in line here while we're gone.


	197. Stardate 2262:601

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.601

Time to get things in motion. Sulu will be taking Bones and myself to Stella for our vacation and I'll be assigning a group of androids to work on the ISS Pestilence. I alos have Sulu's first mission for him.

Sulu is going to be transporting a colony group of androids to the former Fibonan homeworld - which I need to rename. He will also make a run to Amanda to pick up three Hortas to work with the androids. Scotty will have the containment areas ready for them before we leave tomorrow.


	198. Stardate 2262:603

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.603

I had a final meeting with my core officers before we left and I brought up the subject of renaming the Fibonan homeworld. Bones glanced at Spock before suggesting the name Vokau. From Spock's reaction, I knew it was a Vulcan name, so I asked him what it meant. Spock said the best equivalent would be remember.

Bones nodded at that, then said it was fitting as the fate of the Fibonans should be a clear reminder to anyone that thinks attempting to manipulate me might be a good idea. Vokau it is.


	199. Stardate 2262:606

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.606

I got the feeling that Sulu expected me to take over command of the ISS Pestilence - at least for the trip to Stella. No - this one is his and besides, I plan for each ship to have a set of rooms set aside for my use, so I plan to spend the time deciding where I want them to be. The only request that Bones has made is that we aren't too close to Engineering.

I have no problem with indulging that request, but I don't want the standard VIP area either.


	200. Stardate 2262:609

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.609

We've found a location that both Bones and I can agree on and called Sulu in to check it over. He's given it his approval, so we can begin adjusting it to how we want it. Bones has made a suggestion - and it's a damn good suggestion. He wants us to station a pair of androids here to fix and keep our quarters the way that we want them. That will be easy enough to arrange.

I need to make some decisions about what my next major move and plan accordingly.


	201. Stardate 2262:612

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.612

Captain Sulu came to request that we accompany him to talk to Mother Horta before he drops us off on Stella. Since Bones gets along great with the Horta and neither of us mind a side trip to Amanda, we agreed with the provision that he pick up the speed a bit so that our vacation isn't delayed for too long. I've been informed that we are now traveling at warp five and will enter Amanda's orbit tomorrow.

Bones is still being secretive about the android he plans for Commander Paris.


	202. Stardate 2262:615

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.615

If Pike was confused by how well Bones gets along with Tallulah, he'd really be thrown by how well Bones and the Mother Horta - who he now calls Tara and no, I'm still not asking - get along. She's a far better mother to her offspring than mine was to me.

Instead of three, we have four young Horta who have volunteered to make the move to Vokau. Fortunately, they're all smaller than Tallulah, so they'll be fine in the containment area while Sulu picks up the androids from Stella.


	203. Stardate 2262:618

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.618

We arrive at Stella tomorrow. Sulu is settling into the Captaincy nicely and even had a private dinner with the three of us. Bones has promised to have a medical android made for Sulu until such time as he can find his own CMO and has even offered to train a potential CMO so long as the candidate "has steady hands and half a brain".

Sulu is beginning to get past the initial thrill of the Captain's seat and beginning to realize everything that goes into keeping it now that he has it.


	204. Stardate 2262:621

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.621

I've been touring the improvements that the androids have made since my last visit. Bones went straight to the androids that are in charge of designing new androids and has been in discussions with them since we arrived. I know he asked Sulu for any preferences he had regarding his android medical officer, so I know that's one project he's working on as well as the android for Commander Paris.

I'm very curious about how Commander Paris' android will look since Bones has been so secretive about the whole thing.


	205. Stardate 2262:624

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.624

Sulu will be leaving tomorrow to take the androids for colonizing and the Horta quartet to Vokau. Bones has promised him that his medical android and the remainder of the ones to fill out his crew will all be ready by the time he gets back. The two androids that will be taken care of our suite on the ISS Pestilence are ready and are deceptively delicate in appearance.

Bones has assured me that he's gotten most of the work he intended to do in motion and that we can begin our vacation.


	206. Stardate 2262:627

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.627

I got my first look today at the android Bones is programming as the CMO for the ISS Pestilence and nearly hurt myself laughing. She looks like Chekov would if he were five years older and female.

Bones seems far too amused, but has assured me that her appearance is inline with what Sulu gave as his preferences. I mean to be watching for Sulu's reaction when he sees her for the first time to see if he had any inkling of what his description would look like in reality. Could be interesting.


	207. Stardate 2262:63

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.63

Very enjoyable day with a few of Mudd's former pleasure androids taking care of our every desire. The massages they give aren't quite to the level that Gem can do, but they're very good regardless.

Bones is sleeping soundly at the moment, so I'm taking a moment to appreciate my surroundings. A bedroom fit for an Emperor, excellent food, passable alcohol, plus an agreeable consort intent on not only enjoying himself, but making sure that I enjoy myself as well. This is shaping up to be a very good week.


	208. Stardate 2262:633

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.633

Bones finally let me see the android he designed for Commander Paris. It looked sort of familiar, but not really. When I saw the smirk on Bones' face, I knew I had to figure it out. It probably took me longer than it should have, but this android is a Frankenstein made up of several parts.

The eyes are all mine while the face is somewhere between Bones' features and mine. The body type is most like Spock, but the hands are definitely Bones. The hair color is Bones, but the hair itself? Chekov.


	209. Stardate 2262:636

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.636

One thing Bones and Scott have in common - both are bad at doing nothing for extended periods of time. Still, their inventive drives are often to my advantage and rarely detrimental, so it's a flaw I can live with. Besides, all it takes is me allowing him a few hours to indulge himself in a project and he returns willing to indulge whatever I have in mind.

I might have another project to entertain Bones. I've wondered before about the feasibility of Teenaxi based androids. Seems like the perfect time to experiment.


	210. Stardate 2262:639

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.639

Bones' enjoyment of tinkering around in the lab areas here seems to be contageous. I'm finding that I'm enjoying figuring out little tweaks to the android designs and have been adding the concepts of tattooing and scars to the bodies. When Bones noticed what I was up to, he approved wholeheartedly, saying it would make it that much harder to pick the androids out of a crowd. He did follow that up by giving the androids a list of the races whose cultures consider tattoos or scars to be shameful or taboo.


	211. Stardate 2262:642

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.642

Bones caught me working on some note for upgrades and revisions to the machinery here and started laughing. I had to admit it - I'm as lousy at total leisure as he is. Small doses are excellent, but I need the mental stimulation to keep from going stir-crazy.

Fortunately, between the extensive libraries and the various labs, there's plenty to keep my mind busy in between periods of indulgence. I will grant the late Harcourt Fenton Mudd this, he was certainly able to teach the androids the meanings of hedonism and decadence.


	212. Stardate 2262:645

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.645

We have two more days before we head back to the Yorktown. Bones has finished his projects to his satisfaction, so it wasn't hard for me to pull him away from the labs today for a day of pampering.

This vacation has been both instructive and therapeutic. I have a much better idea of things I need to have in place to keep both of us happy for the long term once I formally seize the Imperial throne.

Speaking of keeping us both happy, the pleasure androids are ready for us. Kirk out.


	213. Stardate 2262:648

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.648

There will most assuredly be several of these androids among our personal staff. Bones has no objections so long as they aren't our only staff. His reasoning is good - he doesn't want to rely too heavily on anyone or anything. As he pointed out, experience has taught us that anything can go wrong and that led to one of his saying about putting all of our eggs in one basket. I swear he searches history archives for sayings like that to drop into conversations.

Time for a workout followed by a massage.


	214. Stardate 2262:651

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.651

I was lounging in a chair with a drink in hand when Sulu got his first look at his android CMO. His reaction as it fully dawned on him that Bones had provided him exactly what he had asked for and what that actually looked like in the synthetic flesh? Absolutely priceless. Made even moreso by Bones conjecturing that Chekov would likely never put the connection together himself unless someone points it out as, after all, none of us really view ourselves as others view us.

I hope the recording caught all the nuances.


	215. Stardate 2262:654

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.654

Sulu seems a lot more assured in the Captain's seat this time around. Bones and I brought several things we had produced on Stella to make our quarters on the ISS Pestilence more to our liking. In the end, we've decided on four androids that will be remain in onboard to keep things ready for us whenever we happen to be onboard. Bones has also assigned them research tasks to make sure they remain stimulated. In addition, he had them programmed with all of horticultural files available, so that should please Sulu.


	216. Stardate 2262:657

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.657

We'll be back aboard the Yorktown tomorrow and I've insisted that I should be there when Bones gives Commander Paris her new toy. I think that's only fair since he had me share some of Shohreh's personal preferences with the android - Bones has named him Javed.

Speaking of androids, Sulu seems very pleased with his new CMO. He's named her Beryl, in honor of her eye color. I did mention that since she is occupying an officer's slot, he also needs to provide her with a last name.


	217. Stardate 2262:66

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.66

Sulu asked Bones to give his CMO a last name, so she is now officially Doctor Beryl Casey - Casey apparently being a name from his mother's side of the family.

I'm glad that I insisted on going with Bones to present Javed to Commander Paris. She was initially surprised when she first saw him, but she was obviously pleased by his appearance. Since he is an extremely effective bodyguard, she has decided that he will be her personal assistant. The languages that have been programmed into him should help with that work.


	218. Stardate 2262:663

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.663

Chekov got his first close look at Beryl today and it looks like Bones was right. While Chekov did make the remark to me that Doctor Casey reminded him of someone, it never clicked that the resemblance was to him - lucky for Sulu. I'm really not sure how Chekov would have taken that, but probably not well.

Bones spent a little one-on-one time with Commander Paris today, showing off the features her android assistant has to offer. From his report on how everything went, she's very happy with her gift.


	219. Stardate 2262:666

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.666

We have our way in - a trip back to the heart of the Terran Empire as escort for an ambassador. When I told Bones, I thought he was going to laugh himself sick.

After he regained his breath, Bones began musing about whether or not we could pull of pinning the Emperor's death on the ambassador. That is a most interesting thought. They take the blame, then my people and I swoop in to avenge and rebuild. The more I think about that, the better I like it. Yes, this could be fun.


	220. Stardate 2262:669

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.669

I've been given additional details on the Ambassador we'll be transporting to Imperial Headquarters. He is a Cardassian named is Legate Hamon Merovl - I'm told Legate is a rank similar to our Admirals. While I heard of Cardassians during our talks with the Klingons, this will be the first time I've seen one face to face.

According to Commander Paris, our orders have us taking Legate Merovl and his entourage of ten to met with the Emperor. Rumor is that they want the Emperor to formally recognize the Cardassian Empire.


	221. Stardate 2262:672

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.672

Commander Paris expects that the Cardassians will arrive at Yorktown in approximately a week. I believe that the time has come to contact my allies in the Klingon and Romulan Empires to see where they stand where the Cardassians are concerned. After all, the way things are currently, known planets are officially divided up between the three Empires which means someone would have to concede territory, even if only theoretically, for a fourth Empire to rise.

My suspicions are that they are looking for someone willing to team up them with against another Empire.


	222. Stardate 2262:675

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.675

While I have yet to hear back from my Romulan contacts, Bones has not only already heard back from Thopok, but claims he's learned at least a dozen new Klingon insults in the process. I gathered from that the Cardassians are not popular aboard Emperor Karhammur's ship.

Bones feels certain that we'll be getting another transmission from the Bat'leth once Thopok has had time to speak with his Emperor. If Thopok already has such a low opinion of Cardassians, it makes me wonder what they've been up to already.


	223. Stardate 2262:678

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.678

As Bones expected, we've received another communication from the Klingons. Not so expected? We have been asked to warp to a meeting with Emperor Karhammur himself. I've consulted with Spock and Scott - if we push the ship to maximum speed, we can get there and back and still be on time for the arrival of the Cardassians.

As Bones has said, curiosity might be a fault of mine, but I have to know. Commander Paris has been informed of our imminent departure and I've ordered the helm to set the coordinates.


	224. Stardate 2262:681

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.681

The meeting with Emperor Karhammur was interesting, to say the least. Seems that the Terran Empire is the last choice of the Cardassians. They approached Empress N'alea first and managed to insult her. She informed Karhammur, who also told the Cardassians to take a hike.

Karhammur then offered very insincere sympathy over the illness of our Emperor followed by mentioning what a boon it would be if a healthy, young Emperor, such as myself, were to ascend to the throne.

Bones was right when he said subtlety is not a Klingon strong point.


	225. Stardate 2262:684

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.684

The formalities have finally finished and we've laid in a course back to Yorktown.

Reading between the lines that were actually said, Karhammur won't step in personally, but will back me when I make my move clear. He heavily implied that Empress N'alea will likely base her final decision on how we deal with the Cardassians. As Bones remarked once we were back aboard the Enterprise, no pressure there.

I'm not entirely sure how our Emperor lost face with the Klingon Emperor, but it's blatantly obvious that he did.


	226. Stardate 2262:687

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.687

We are in the process of redocking at Yorktown station, in plenty of time to prepare for the arrival of the Cardassian party tomorrow. So far as dealing with them once they're onboard, I believe I will go with the suggestions of my inner circle and assign each of the group an android attendant. Not that the Cardassians will be informed that their attendants are androids, of course. That will make constant monitoring of them easier - and they will be constantly monitored. Shame I can't simply transport them in the brig cells.


	227. Stardate 2262:69

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.69

It was all that I could do to keep a straight face when we were introduced to the Cardassian ambassador and his party. Reptilian and rather snakish looking at that. One thing that is a poorly kept secret is that the Emperor is not only xenophobic, but he has a particular aversion to any species that is or appears to be scaled.

One major oddity today. A fleet-wide order went out for every ship to send the full performance record of their CMO to Imperial Headquarters immediately. What is the Emperor planning now?


	228. Stardate 2262:693

Stardate 2262.693

The Cardassians don't seem to find it unusual that I've assigned crew to attend to their needs and there's a side benefit that I hadn't thought of before. Uhura has requested that I have the androids record the conversations the Cardassians have between them so that she can use the recordings to start learning their language. I did, of course, immediately order the androids to comply with her request.

Feeding them doesn't appear to be an issue as they've brought what seem to be their version of field rations with them.


	229. Stardate 2262:696

Stardate 2262.696

The androids have recorded enough for Uhura to begin working on their language. She's warned me that it's likely to be a lengthy process, but I'm not particularly worried about that. This is hardly an emergency, so we aren't traveling at maximum warp.

Keeping the Cardassians out of sensitive areas hasn't proven to be a problem yet. They've been keeping to their assigned quarters but, as Bones pointed out, they might be biding their time and waiting for us to lower our guards. Regardless, we'll continue to observe and learn.


	230. Stardate 2262:699

Stardate 2262.699

I spent some time with Bones in our private area and invited Gem and Gaila to join us. While we were all relaxing later, I asked Bones about his thoughts on the Cardassians. He expressed his opinion that both the Klingons and Romulans would be very likely to join into an alliance to remove them completely from the playing field.

I hadn't given consideration to simply annihilating them. The idea has considerable merit. I'll have enough on my plate after I take the throne, so that will be one less factor I have deal with


	231. Stardate 2262:702

Stardate 2262.702

The more consideration I give it, the more I like Bones' suggestion. While getting the opinion from the rest of my core group, I found none opposed to the extinction of the Cardassian people and several whole-heartedly in favor of it.

Spock even pointed out that Empress N'alea would be apt to view that move on our part with great favor since the Cardassians had insulted her. Yes, I'm definitely seeing more pros than cons to removing the Cardassians from the game board. I wonder how much profit we can strip from their system?


	232. Stardate 2262:705

Stardate 2262.705

I knew something was up when Uhura came into the briefing room giggling. Not laughing - giggling. And Uhura is not, normally, the giggling type. Everyone else in the room stopped and stared at her as well. She held up a hand while she composed herself, but she was still smiling as she began speaking.

"I still have nuances that I haven't been able to translate, but I've learned enough to get the gist of the Cardassians conversations with one another. They actually are plotting to assassinate the Emperor."

Everyone but Spock was laughing after that.


	233. Stardate 2262:706

Stardate 2262.706

Interesting as it might be to simply allow the Cardassians to attempt their own plans, I think that it will be far more expedient to stage the assassination of the Emperor and frame them for it. For the most part, my core group is in agreement, but Bones thinks that an assassination attempt would be more advantageous than a successful one.

I have my doubts, but I'll hear his reasoning out later. A medical emergency pulled him from our meeting and since the lieutenant involved is one of our top cartographers, she's worth the bother.


	234. Stardate 2262:709

Stardate 2262.709

At times like this, I am very glad that Bones is on my side. His suggestion? We frame the Cardassians for an assassination attempt. That shouldn't be too difficult since they are planning an attempt and questioning under torture will confirm that. We get credit for saving the Emperor.

In the meantime, we have several androids made up to look like Cardassians and they take out the Emperor while we're far enough away that we couldn't possibly be expected to have prevented it, but close enough to swoop in and fill the power vacuum.


	235. Stardate 2262:712

Stardate 2262.712

I pulled our core group together and laid out the plan Bones suggested. Everyone agrees that it has merit and even began suggesting some minor additions. One is finding a way to replicate the Cardassians' uniforms for authenticity. With the androids we already have assigned to them, that should be easy enough to accomplish.

Uhura suggested the Cardassian looking androids should be programmed to give a full confession in the form of bragging about the successful assassination. Another suggestion was to have the androids make use of a pirated ship, but that might raise too many questions.


	236. Stardate 2262:715

Stardate 2262.715

Good thing that I don't have any doubts about Bones' loyalty or the working relationship he and Spock have now developed would worry me. When Scott and Chekov start throwing ideas back and forth, I can at least understand, keep up, and occasionally contribute to the discussion. When Bones and Spock get into it? I find myself getting lost very quickly. It doesn't help that they speak in scientific abbreviations that it would take a science degree to translate.

When I questioned them, turned out they were debating which poisons Cardassians might be susceptible to.


	237. Stardate 2262:718

Stardate 2262.718

The trickiest part of our plans was going to be explaining why I and my crew happened to be in the right place to prevent the Emperor's assassination. Interestingly enough, Spock came up with a solution. We explain that Uhura had recorded their conversations in order to add their language to her repertoire and she had immediately reported their treachery to me once she had translated enough to learn their plans.

Brilliant in its simplicity and even mostly true. Now our main concern will be keeping close watch on them to insure that the attempt fails.


	238. Stardate 2262:721

Captain's Log - Stardate 2262.721

We have a new discussion going on. Do we actually need to give the Cardassians enough space to make their assassination attempt or will presenting their plan to make the attempt be sufficient?

I am of the opinion that exposing their plans will be good enough when we also take into account the fact that their personal appearance will count against them in the Emperor's eyes. Bones also mentioned that would circumvent the problem of them managing to actually succeed before we could stop them.

We still have two days to solidify plans.


	239. Stardate 2262:724

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.724

The Cardassians have assisted our plans beautifully. They have become secure enough in their belief that none of us can understand their language that they no longer limit themselves to speaking to one another in private. That means we have several recordings that we can use against them. Some sound innocent enough, but once we have the Emperor looking at them as assassins, everything will appear appropriately sinister.

It should be entertaining to see their expressions when they realize they've been led into the Emperor's torture chambers instead of his audience hall.


	240. Stardate 2262:727

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.727

Things are going so well. As a partial reward for uncovering the Cardassian plot, Bones and two of his ladies were allowed to take the lead in torturing full confessions from the eleven - Bones even managed to take their uniforms.

Uhura began training two linguists in the basics of the Cardassian language this morning and I was informed today that she will be awarded a meritorious service medal for her part in discovering Legate Merovl's treachery.

There are days when it's more difficult than others to keep a straight face in public.


	241. Stardate 2262:73

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.73

The ceremony acknowledging Uhura's service to the Emperor will be tomorrow morning. Bones thinks it's pretty telling that the Emperor himself will not make an appearance, even a token one, at the ceremony.

Once we were somewhere that we could securely speak, he bluntly told me that we likely don't have time to waste. If the Emperor dies of whatever it is that's troubling him before we make our move, we might miss the window of opportunity for our best chance at success. He's right. Time for finalizing plans.


	242. Stardate 2262:733

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.733

The ceremony was interesting - not so much for the ceremony itself, but for the fact that there was an attempt to board the Enterprise while we were attending it. I have mixed feelings. While I'm pleased that the attempt was unsuccessful, the fact that none of them made it onboard means that they're in Imperial custody and not mine. That also means that whoever sent them has a good chance of making them disappear and the odds are against finding out who was behind the move.

Good thing we head out today.


	243. Stardate 2262:736

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.736

We've left the docks and will alter course to head for Stella once we're past the range of planetary sensors. From his sources - in other words, drunk engineers at Imperial Headquarters - Scott heard the attempt on boarding our ship was by an Admiral we've already had problems with in the past. Admiral Richard Barnett, the same one that bypassed Puri to mess with Bones' pay back at the Academy.

As Bones pointed out, couldn't have been an official action or we'd have simply been ordered to surrender the ship.


	244. Stardate 2262:739

Captain's log - Stardate 2262.739

The new Enterprise is considerably faster than her predecessor - we will be arriving at Stella very soon. Bones is being quiet. Very quiet. The members of my core group that understand him best - Uhura and Chekov - are keeping a wary eye on him, but otherwise leaving him alone. Even Sulu has learned not to poke.

I am, of course, curious as to what has his focus, but he'll eventually tell me. In the meantime, if the crew knows what's good for them, they'll avoid anything that might land them in Sickbay.


	245. Stardate 2262:742

Stardate 2262.742

We had barely been on Stella long enough to give the androids their new assignment when a emergency message came from Pike. He's convinced the Emperor is either already dead or close to it. That means we need to get back and come up with a new plan fast. If anyone else steps into the power vacuum, things will become considerably more complicated.

Bones has requested permission to add another android to his group and I granted it. Shame we have to rush back - I really wanted to find out what he has on his mind.


	246. Stardate 2262:745

Stardate 2262.745

We have received both an update from Pike and Imperial orders to attend the Emperor. In what has to be one of the weirdest twists of fate yet to happened to me - and I've had my share - the Emperor has become highly paranoid and suspects everyone currently around him of treason. He has also decided that, since our ship left the area after Uhura's ceremony instead of finding excuses to stay close by, we are now the only ones he trusts.

Pike said to expect many of the Emperor's current advisors will be executed.


	247. Stardate 2262:748

Stardate 2262.748

A sign of things to come. Despite standing orders from the Emperor, several of the Admirals are attempting to have us ordered away. Ah well, I already knew that there would be a few bumps on the road to ascending the throne. Of course, as Bones mentioned, all I need to do is show the orders that contradict his own orders to the Emperor and the Admirals in question will likely be executed for treason.

That sounds like an excellent plan. Why not have him remove some of my obstacles instead of dealing with them myself later?


	248. Stardate 2262:751

Stardate 2262.751

I don't know what fates caused Bones and myself to come together, but I have to say it again - I'm well pleased that he's on my side and not with my opposition. I took his advice and knelt down offering sincere apologies to the Emperor for the delay we encountered in obeying his orders.

As Bones had speculated, the Emperor was already in a pretty pissy mood and demanded to know what had caused the delay - and I was only too happy to throw those Admirals under the proverbial bus. Executions are already underway.


	249. Stardate 2262:754

Stardate 2262.754

I wish there was less attention on us so that I could speak to Bones but, oddly enough, he is encouraging more attention towards us instead of less. He even convinced the Emperor to allow a designed reporter nearly total access to him so that the reporter can verify for the people that Imperial orders are actually coming from him.

The Emperor barely allows either of us out of his sight, so I'm trusting that Bones knows what he's doing. The last of the admirals that tried to subvert our orders was executed this morning.


	250. Stardate 2262:757

Stardate 2262.757

I've asked the rest of my inner circle to rotate duties as honor guards to allow them to observe Bones and Jon Myles, the reporter the Emperor has given access to. It's an education in itself to listen Bones with the man. If you aren't paying close attention, it sounds like Bones is just answering questions, but he's actually directing and controlling the conversation with a skill many politicians would envy.

If he wasn't the only doctor I trust to tend to me, I'd say his talents were wasted in Medical.


	251. Stardate 2262:76

Stardate 2262.76

I had a very interesting private conversation with Myles this morning. Myles wanted to warn me that, beyond Doctor McCoy, he doesn't think the Imperial Medical staff have the Emperor's health as their priority. He had overheard some of them talking when they hadn't known he was around and, in his opinion, their discussions were verging on traitorous. Interesting.

I thanked him for his diligence and requested that he try to identify the personnel making those types of statements. He agreed with me that we need more facts before presenting them to the Emperor.


	252. Stardate 2262:763

Stardate 2262.763

I finally managed to get some private time with Bones and told him about Myles' comments. Bones shrugged and said it didn't surprise him. Seems all of the Emperor's current staff consider him as good as dead and are too busy doing political moves to do much else.

Something about his tone had me taking a closer look. He was showing signs of too many hours with too little rest. I started to ask when the last time was that he ate a full meal, but an alarm went off. I need to investigate further.


	253. Stardate 2262:766

Stardate 2262.766

My suspicions are confirmed. My brilliant, but somewhat insane, doctor is working on finding a cure.

Bones mentioned the discussion he'd had with Boyce where they were conjecturing if the Emperor was actually ill or the victim of an incompetent poisoner. Seems that both theories are likely correct. From the symptoms, Bones thinks someone slipped the Emperor a poison while he had a relatively minor illness. The poison caused the disease to mutate into something far more virulent.

Bones says his work is purely academic - too much damage has already occurred for the Emperor to survive.


	254. Stardate 2262:769

Stardate 2262.769

Being the curious individual I am, I asked Uhura to look into Myles since she seems to have contacts everywhere. I am considering putting her considerable talents to work in making a spy network.

The information she found is interesting. He's from a medical family and studied psychiatry himself before shifting his focus to journalism. What I really find intriguing are his grades. Very good marks, but always just below the threshold where he would have drawn the attention of Imperial Starfleet recruit squads. This man has enough brains to be very useful or very dangerous.


	255. Stardate 2262:772

Stardate 2262.772

The Emperor had a crisis last night while speaking to Myles. It was a close thing, but Bones managed to pull him through.

One of the other doctors had to be pushed out of the way. That doctor, Grogan, really should have kept up appearances until he was sure the Emperor was dead. The first thing the Emperor did once he got his breath back was to have Doctor Grogan arrested. His execution is scheduled to take place tomorrow.

While I'm not 100% sure what Bones has planned, I'm standing back and backing his play.


	256. Stardate 2262:775

Stardate 2262.775

I find it amusing that Myles seems comfortable around me - comfortable enough to even display a slightly morbid sense of humor. He remarked to me that the regular medical staff seemed far more active and on top of their duties and that it seemed an execution was better for their attention span than a strong cup of coffee. As he isn't part of Imperial Starfleet, I've decided to encourage the familiarity. For now, at least.

Myles is even proving to be a decent ally for convincing Bones to take the occasional break from his research.


	257. Stardate 2262:778

Stardate 2262.778

There was an assassination attempt today - not on Bones or the Emperor, but Myles and myself. Bones managed to tweak my scanner so that it not only shows poisonous substances, but it will also show substances that I have known allergic reactions to. My breakfast plate had no less than three different items I'm allergic to mixed in.

Fortunately for Myles, he was so curious about what I was doing, he hadn't touched his own food before I used the scanner to demonstrate what it did over his plate. Poisoned. Myles was definitely shaken up.


	258. Stardate 2262:781

Stardate 2262.781

The attempted poisoning rattled Myles enough that he accepted my suggestion of a bodyguard. He did seem a bit surprised that I gave him a nurse to fill that position but, outside of Bones, Nurse Bierman is my go to for poisons.

The Emperor heard of the poisoning incident as well and was quite incensed. It would seem the Emperor has grown enamored of having someone around that not only hangs on his every word, but reports those word verbatim. I see now exactly what Pike was talking about when he mentioned how isolated the Emperor was.


	259. Stardate 2262:784

Stardate 2262.784

Uhura pulled me to the side today and told me that the latest round of murmurs in the area have some of the Admiralty ill at ease with how close Bones and the reporter are to the Emperor. It's her considered opinion that the only reason they haven't already made a power grab is that they distrust each other more than they do me.

I can't find fault with her assessment but, that being said, one or two of them might decide to eliminate their competition - namely us - before fighting it out amongst themselves.


	260. Stardate 2262:787

Stardate 2262.787

I'm still sorting everything that happened out, so this will be brief. The Emperor is in critical condition as is Myles. Bones was also injured, but he's already been treated and released. Around eight of the Imperial Security forces are dead along with five of the Imperial Medical staffers. There are only four Admirals left that haven't been charged with high treason.

Pike arrived about an hour ago and keeps looking at me like I arranged this, but I can't take credit for the spectacularly bad timing on the part of the Admiralty.


	261. Stardate 2262:789

Stardate 2262.789

Taking a short break from explaining what happened to Pike. Bones has already told me that I don't have the story right and that I need to view the footage, but I'll do that later. I do have the rough story correct - the Admirals and their flunkies barged into the Emperor's chambers with the intent of pulling out Bones and Myles. The Emperor saw it as a coup attempt and sounded the alarm - while Myles was doing a live interview. Like I've already said, spectacularly bad timing on the part of the Admiralty.


	262. Stardate 2262:792

Stardate 2262.792

Giving in, I watched the footage from Myles with Pike and Boyce also in attendance. Bones, as usual, was right - it was a good show. I'm glad I didn't realize that Myles was recording because I probably wouldn't have been able to ignore it and I obviously wasn't playing to the camera.

Interestingly enough, the angle of the shot made it look like I came in angry at the attack on the Emperor when I was really pissed that they were threatening Bones. As Pike pointed out, nobody else needs to know that.


	263. Stardate 2262:795

Stardate 2262.795

The Emperor is still in poor condition, but feeling well enough to yell. He's highly displeased that his protection from the coup attempt came down to, as he terms them, two non-combatants. Personally, I'd never refer to Bones as a non-combatant, but I suppose he is one technically speaking.

Bones tells me that it looks like Myles is going to pull through, though he's going to be sporting a few permanent scars. Thinking of scars makes me think of that other universe - the mirror one. I wonder why they weren't scarred?


	264. Stardate 2262:798

Stardate 2262.798

I took my question about the scarring to Bones since he spent time in their Sickbay. Apparently, scars are viewed very differently in their universe and a whole field of study has been explored there on how to reduce or eliminate scarring whereas most of our universe's study of scars relates to how to enhance them. I hadn't given it much thought, but I suppose when you go around claiming to be peaceful and non-violent that scars would send the wrong message.

I occasionally wonder if our counterparts are still alive on their Enterprise.


	265. Stardate 2262:801

Stardate 2262.801

I've ordered a bodyguard for Myles in addition to Nurse Bierman and told Chekov to stay with Bones. Uhura is hearing rumbles that the supporters of the Admirals being charged with high treason are making plans to help them escape from custody. I'm torn - do I warn the Emperor of the rumors or have my people ready and allow the escape attempt to play out? They could easily be killed during the attempt and the fact that they tried to escape could be pointed at as proof of their guilt.

Time for a group consultation.


	266. Stardate 2262:804

Stardate 2262.804

Not that I blame Uhura for it, but the rumors were dangerously off. The supporters of the Admirals apparently thought the best way to prevent them from being executed was to capture the Emperor and forcing him to order their release.

The attempt failed, but Bones was badly injured and, for all intents and purposes, Chekov is dead. If he wasn't in a cryogenic stasis tube, his life expectancy would have to be measured in minutes. The attempt is about to be made to place his consciousness into the android body that was made for him.


	267. Stardate 2262:807

Stardate 2262.807

The androids are being upfront with me that they've never transferred the mind of a human from a human as badly damaged as Chekov is. As such, they have said that the odds of success will be far better if we wait until Bones is bully back on his feet so that he can keep the body as stable as possible during the procedure. Since this will be an all or nothing shot, I agree with erring on the side of caution.

Besides, as Mister Scott has so drolly pointed out, odds favor this happening again.


	268. Stardate 2262:81

Stardate 2262.81

Just what we didn't need - the Emperor has gone mad. I've told Pike and Boyce to keep their distance as he seems intent on executing most officers that come within his range of sight. Thankfullly, my crew has been exempt so far, but who knows how long that will last? With Bones still down, the only one that seems able to calm the Emperor is Myles. That could get dangerous if he begins to get a taste for power but, fortunately for us all, so far he hasn't shown any signs of desiring that.


	269. Stardate 2262:813

Stardate 2262.813

Bones is back on his feet. The neurologic damage that was feared was able to be corrected and the androids are planning to attempt the shift of Chekov into his android form tomorrow.

In the meantime, I'm keeping Bones clear of the Emperor. I've got a considerable number of people looking to me for protection which is a razor's edge to be on right now. While I have to protect the people I'll need when I take the throne, I have to be careful not to draw the Emperor's wrath on myself.


	270. Stardate 2262:816

Stardate 2262.816

The transfer has been completed. Bones and the androids agree that the process went as well as could be expected, but it could be hours or days before we know how successful it was. Bones explained that, even though Chekov's physical problems are no longer an issue, his brain needs time to catch up to the fact that he's no longer dying.

I suppose that makes sense since there was no way to explain what was about to happen to him. Waking up inside a new body would be disorienting to say the very least.


End file.
